Hidden scars
by laughingpurplemonkey
Summary: having non stop visions of Edward and a mystery girl happy together, Alice just hopes that they can reach the girl in time and save them both from sadness and death. Edward/OC
1. Chapter 1

I don't own twilight blah, blah, blah

* * *

Abby is a 17 year old girl with mid back length brown hair that has purple and red through it, her eyes are a piercing ice blue. She is not too thin and has curves in all the right places. Her personality changed after two accidents that have traumatised her, before she was out spoken, kind and outgoing but now she is quiet and likes to keep to herself. She is sweet, kind and caring and loyal to her friends. She loves SpongeBob square pants, music, lollypops, skateboarding, milky ways, drums and reading. She hates the sun, preppy things, being treated the way she is, lampposts and large amounts of water.

Emma is 17 and Abby's best friend. She has shoulder length blood red hair with green eyes. She has an athletic body that the boys in school drool over. Emma is bubbly but can be a bitch when it comes to boys. She likes music, boys, singing, dancing and winning. But she hates spiders, coke, pigeons, snakes and onions.

The Cullen's

Edward  
Alice and jasper  
Rosalie and Emmett  
Esme and Carlisle

* * *

I slowly rose from my bed as I heard my alarm clock playing the flood by escape the fate. I stretched and then stumbled my way to the bathroom. I stripped from my clothes and disregarded them in the corner of the bathroom rubbing my right eye I walked into my shower shut the door and turning on the water, I jumped a little as the freezing cold water pelted my warm milky pale skin as the water warmed up I let a sigh of happiness out. I grabbed my passion fruit shower gel after using it I grabbed my passion fruit shampoo and conditioner.

I really didn't want to go to school but I got out of my warm comfort area wrapped a towel around myself and walked into my room, to my closet. I pick out my outfit, changed and put on a little bit of eyeliner and eye shadow.

I crept down the stairs with my avenged sevenfold bag in one hand and my iPod in the other. I tried my hardest to make no noise what so ever. Finally I was out of that house and free. After slamming the front door I realized my mistake covering my mouth with my hands and ran to my car, climbing in I tried to settle my nerves but started my car with shaky hands I drove as fast as I could away from my personal hell on earth but to only end up at my second personal hell.

Sighing, I slowly got out of the car and walked to the big oak tree I sat down and waited for Emma to arrive. About four songs later Emma was standing in front of me, lightly kicking my black converse to get my attention. I lifted my bored gaze from the grass to the green eyed girl in front of me, I took an earplug out.

"Hello Abby" said Emma is a friendly yet excited voice.

"Hey" I said my head and neck hurting a little bit from looking up at her.

"So" Emma said stretching out on the O's

"So?" I asked with confusion in my voice and from the look on her face the confusion was written all over my face.

"OMG so I was talking to Samantha, who by the way asked me again if I'd join her group, said that there are a new family coming and that they are beautiful, I mean she said they are model beautiful-" Emma practically yelled at me as if I was the stupidest person not to know.

(I wonder why she is my friend she would fit in to the popular group perfectly *sigh*) I thought with a sigh not really listening to Emma go on and on with her self.

"And I mean they all live together, don't you think that it's Gross?" Emma finally finished.

"What's Gross?" I asked not understanding.

"Didn't you listen to a world I said?" Emma asked frustrated with me for not listening

"Sorry" I managed to whisper out

"Anyway well talk later. I have maths to get to bye" Emma said still a little frustrated with me and stalked away to her Art lesson.

"Bye" I said with a little sigh while I got up, dusted myself so I didn't have any dirt anywhere and dragged myself off to English. Before walking through the door I rapped my purple headphones around my purple iPod then stuffed it into my pocket. Entering the class went good I only got tripped once, I sat in the corner in the back of the room next to the window which was perfect of me seeing as I normally just stare off into the distance daydreaming about anything.

(greeeaaaaaaaat lunch) I thought with sarcasm.

As the bell screamed out everybody but me jumped out of the seat and made a mad dash for the door everyone pushing, shoving, ouch I just think some bit someone else. When the class room was like a ghost town I let out a sigh, walked out of history to the canteen. I was dreading it. I slowly and carefully opened the canteen doors and walked to the lunch line for food. As I was waiting in line I saw Samantha and her clones Brittney and Emily prancing towards me from the corner of my eye. god to other people I bet it looked like fucking animal planet or something Queue the manly voice

" and so the butt ugly lion closes in on the pissed but tied and a little bit scared lamb, the lion watches her prey as she closes in watching/waiting for any sudden movements to get away"

"So gabby" she squealed getting my name wrong on purpose to anger me

"Its Abby" I corrected her with a dull tone knowing the she was going to call me gabby again

"Whatever, so I wanted to let you know that when the new family comes I want you to stay away from them coz let alone you face will have them moving right back from were they came from" she tried to make her voice more scary and threatening. While trying to intimidate me by standing on her tiptoes seeing as we are the same height.

"Whatever" I whispered on the outside I looked bored but on the inside I was rolling around laughing at her attempted to scare and intimidate me.

I walked away but Samantha's clone Emily trips me up along the way making me fall to the floor oh and to make it worse Samantha grabbed some guy's lunch and drops it on me covering me in spaghetti, custard and chocolate cake and coke. The whole canteen bursts into howling laughter. I stand up and walk out of the room not even bother to do anything, I don't see the point nothing will ever change.

I walked into the bathroom to get as much food off of me as possible. I wandered over to the wall long mirror and looked at myself, I looked a mess. I ran out of the bathroom to my car got in and drove home wishing and praying that none would be home. Pulling up on the drive my prayers were answered as I saw my parent's cars weren't there. Opening the door I got tackled to the floor by my Old English sheepdog Chloe. I pushed her away and ran upstairs to my shower. I threw my clothes into the bath tub and walked into the shower putting my hand on the wall with my head also resting on the wall I let my mind wonder about half an hour later I walked out dried off and put some clothes on.


	2. Chapter 2

Being curious that none was home, I mean my mum is ALWAYS home, so I crept down the stairs at the bottom I stuck my head out just a little bit and looked around before walking over into the kitchen were I noticed a note on the table. I picked it up all it said was 'out'. Placing the note back down on the table, I walked over to the fridge after blinking a couple of times because of the fridge light was in my eyes I looked around and settled on a Pepsi shutting the fridge I heard the front door slam shut at the sudden noise and the assumption that my dad was home I nearly dropped my Pepsi. I was scared and started to shake, I put the Pepsi down next to the note looking around for a get away but to my misery I was too late there stood my dad with an evil glint in his eyes.

ALICE'S POV

I zoned out because a vision that I have had twice already. I saw Edward looking down at a brown haired girl that had purple and red through it she had ice blue eyes; Edward looked so happy and so in love with the girl in his arms. I was snapped back by a sad sigh I moved my eyes to Edward.

"Edward, it will come true I have seen it three times now, it has to" I said softly to him.

"*sigh* Alice I… I can't harm the family secret and hurt her, I might never see her Alice your visions can be changed" Edward said his voice started out torn but turned to stern but I could detect the hope in it.

I sighed and frowned at him for not believing my vision will come true. I just had a feeling that we will be meeting her very soon. I zoned out again to the most horrific vision.

[the girl that was with Edward was on the floor bleeding very badly from her head and back she was curled up in a corner of a room, someone walked over and looked at the girl kicking her he walked away but came back with a knife he-] I was snapped back by a very loud growl I looked at Edward and saw that he looked as if he was about to kill something. I just hope we can save that girl and Edward's happiness.

your POV

I backed up to the fridge, looking around to try and find anything to help defend myself but I found nothing he stepped closer and with every step he took I could feel my heart thump against my chest harder and faster in fear. He was right in front of me now I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but when I felt nothing I peeked one eye open to see him smiling at me. I smiled thinking my daddy was back, that he'd say he was sorry, that he'd hug me, love me like a father should. He opened his arms and stupid me I walked into them to hug him back, his arms locked pulling me tighter to him so I couldn't breath I banged on his chest to let me go. He through me to the wall with a sickening thud I slid to the floor I felt something dribble down my face I shakily raised my hand to find out that it was blood I curled into a ball in the corner of the room. I could hear him walking over to me; he kicked me hard that I was winded. I heard the foot steps fade then reappear, I looked up to see him with a knife he stabbed my stomach twice, he then got a fist full of hair pulling me off the floor tears streaming down my face. Laughing at me he ripped my top off, I tried to cover myself but only earned myself a slap. he got the knife and carved bitch into my stomach all I could do was watch the blood gush out of me as I was getting light headed I guess he noticed seeing as he through me to the other wall with another sickening thud I slid down the wall.

Oh but it wasn't over yet he tuck his belt off and started hitting me with the buckle. He stopped to admire his 'art work' and walked off to the kitchen for a beer. I got up the best I could but I ended up having to crawl up the stairs to my room I crawled to my bathroom locked my room then passed out on the floor.

I woke up the next morning in so much pain I looked at all the blood and sighed. I tuck some pain killers got into the shower to wash off all of the blood after stepping out of the shower I wrapped up my wounds then walked into my room to get dressed, once dressed I put some eyeliner and eye shadow on I tip toed down the stairs only to find my dad passed out on the floor by the front door.

I slowly and quietly walk up to him I heard him mumbling Marie's name over and over again I felt tears prickle my eyes at the mention of her name all the memories of my little sister flooded me as I stumbled but got my balance back I looked around for another way out of the house when I just opened a window and climbed out.

I climbed into my car and drove to school I parked as far away as possible. I climbed out of the car trying my hardest not to scream out in pain. I felt eyes burning into my back so I turned around to see five beautiful people they were staring at me with pity and sympathy panicking I looked myself over to see if there was any blood seeping out but there was none, shrugging but stopped half way with it hurting to much I walked to my best ability into school.

I made it to my locker luckily with out being pushed around. I stuffed my homework and other books into my locker collecting my math and English books. I closed the locker but only to come face to face with Emma I jumped in fright not expecting her there. After wincing and trying my hardest not to scream Emma gave me a funny look.

"Hey Abby" Emma said her voice soft after seeing me wince.

"Hi" I said stiffly

I stiffly walked to math's with a bouncy Emma beside me I looked glumly to her but when I did a smile was brought to my face she was by best friend hell my only friend and I was happy with that.

"Why so serious" Emma tried to pull of the joker voice and smile.

I looked at her and laughed we were sitting next to each other in the back of the room, she was looking at me with the famous joker smile with a 'knife' {pencil} pointing at me. Shaking my head I sighed letting my smile slowly fade to nothing, I looked at the old wooden desk in front of me

"*sigh* he's done it again hasn't he?" Emma stated more then asked in an angry yet sorry tone.

"Yes" I whispered lowering my head so my hair covered my face.

Emma was about to say something else when the teacher came strutting in and told Emma to be quiet. She turned to the front and didn't say anything. at times like this I feel so alone like I'm drowning in a lake but there are some people at the edge just watching me as if there watching there favourite TV show. I was snapped out of my little daydream by the teacher shouting at me to get out of the class. I didn't even notice the pale brown haired boy that was sitting next to me until I was walking out of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting next to the door I started to pull at the bottom part of my converse, I really need to get some new ones. I have the money to buy them hell I have the money to buy a house of my own and move out but I cant it's against the stupid fucking law.

fed up I got up picked my avenged sevenfold bag and dragged my feet to English on the way I bumped into a freezing rock hard body now I can tell you if I wasn't as injured as I am now it would of just hurt but seeing as I'm in horrible pain just walking, yeah it FUCKING HURT LIKE A FUCKING MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD. I muffled my scream with my mouth closed and with my hand over my mouth as I hit the floor all I could feel was burning and numbness I squeezed my eyes shut to try to get the tears to go away but to my pitiful attempt they came. I was expecting the person to kick me laughing then walk away but to my happy surprise well very happy surprise.

"I'm so sorry here" said who I guessed to be one of the new students seeing as I haven't seen her before. I grabbed onto her hand as she pulled my up with ease I wondered were she got her strength from I mean she was smaller then me.

"It's OK sorry" I said in a quiet and soft tone not wanting the new girl and her family to treat me like everyone else

"I'm Alice Cullen" the new girl Alice said happily and excited.

"Oh you're the new family?" I stated more then asked my voice a little louder but still soft.

"Yep, are you OK?" Alice asked with a worried look in her eyes and care in her voice.

"I'm fine" I said a little shocked that someone other then Emma seemed to care about me.

I turned and saw Samantha and her clones giving me evil looks, now normally I would continue what I was doing to piss her off but seeing as I'm in so much pain its not worth it. I was just about to make my great escape but seeing as the big guy up stairs must find my misery funny, Samantha walked over and 'placed' {grabbed as hard as she could} her hand on my shoulder I grimaced with the pressure on my now even bigger bruise

"hey I'm Samantha, I can just tell we are going to be best friends, so lets ditch the fat emo cutter shall we?" she asked in a sickeningly sweet voice and a wide ass smile

I didn't wait for the usual laughter then being pushed; I just walked away the best I could.

EDWARDS POV

I walked to math a few minutes late with Alice after getting our timetables. When we got to the right room I knocked on the door then walked in, I got blasted by the most mouth watering, most beautiful scent I have ever smelt. My eyes traced the room desperately for the owner of the scent. When my eyes landed in the girl they widened she was beautiful her long brown , purple and red hair framed her stunning heart shaped face perfectly I couldn't see her eyes as she was looking out of the window but I could tell that her eyes were going to be just as stunning as her.

My breath got court in my throat even though I didn't need to breath. The breath taking girl was the same girl that Alice had told me about, I felt a sudden urge to hold her, kiss her and touch her. All my lust for her blood had gone as I saw the sad look on her face as she continues to look out of the window.

Now I was sat in my seat that was right next to my soul mate? Yes she was my soul mate I just knew it. I felt the need to protect her, make her happy and love her. Hell I knew that I was falling for her hard.

But I know I should have nothing to do with her so I made my mind up, I saw Alice look between me and my soul mate with a sad look. I just sighed I mean I didn't even know her name. I was rudely snapped out of my thoughts by the teacher shouting at a girl called Abby; I snapped my head to the girl next to me as I heard movement.

She looked at me with astounding ice blue eyes, I never wanted to look away from them but she turned her head letting her long shimmering hair swirl over her shoulder as she gracefully walked out of the room.

Just then did then I noticed that I couldn't hear her thoughts. I sighed wanting to go after her I was itching to be by her side. When the bell finally rang after what seemed like an agonizing 2 hours when it was only 10 minutes I ran at human speed out of the door to only be greeted by disappointment when I didn't see her. With a sigh I walked to next lesson which was art with sorrow eating away at my heart I couldn't believe that I was feeling like this already.

ALICE POV

I was so angry at Edward deciding to stay away from her but I wonder how long it would last. I was deep in thought when someone bumped into me I looked down to see Abby.

"I'm so sorry here" I said as I reached down for Abby's hand to help her up, she grabbed onto my hand as I pulled her up with ease.

"It's OK sorry" she said in a quiet and soft tone. She looked and sounded so fragile I just wanted to hug her she is so cute.

"I'm Alice Cullen" I said happily and excited to be meeting her properly.

"Oh you're the new family?" she stated more then asked her voice a little louder but still soft.

"Yep, are you OK?" I asked with a worried look in my eyes and care in my voice.

"I'm fine" she said a little shocked that I seemed to care about her, I mean come on she was going to become my best friend then sister oops note to self don't think about that around Edward. I saw Abby turn and look pissed and she looked like she wanted to leave and fast, so I turned as well and saw three girls walking towards us, I could tell that Abby and them girls hated each other. I saw the leader 'place' her hand on Abby's shoulder and saw Abby grimace.

(Edward would rip that hand off if he saw her do that again to Abby) I thought angrily as this girl was hurting my best friend and future sister.

"hey I'm Samantha, I can just tell we are going to be best friends, so lets ditch the fat emo cutter shall we?" she asked in a sickeningly sweet voice and a wide ass smile

I was glaring at her the whole time and I think she got the picture when she removed her grimy poorly manicured hand off of Abby's shoulder and I just wanted to rip her head off for how she was treating Abby and what for what she had said. When Samantha had stopped talking I looked to were Abby was standing to only see nothing there sighing I walked off to my next class ignoring the three girls and trying not to kill them.


	4. Chapter 4

YOU'RE POV

I walked to my class the best I could. I loved art it was my best and favourite subject. I 'walked' through the door and sat at my desk, I got out my sketch book and pencils as I started to draw I heard the chair next to me scrape across the blue and red tilled floor. Lifting my gaze from my drawing to the seat next to me I saw the one of the new boys, the one that sat next to me in math my gaze glided over him. My eyes trying to detect any imperfection but they failed, my biggest mistake was letting my eyes wonder to his eyes, they were beautiful. I tried to look away, at anything other then his eyes but to my distort I couldn't I was screaming in my head to look away but my eyes just wouldn't obey.

'Thanks' to someone shoving my shoulder I managed to look away, gluing my eyes to my sketch book I heard a little growl, shocked I looked up at the boy with beautiful eyes to see in glaring daggers at the person that shoved me.

"watch were your going" the boy with beautiful eyes hissed out, wait HISSED surprised by his tone I looked at the person that shoved me to see that Danny stony had shoved me. Gulping I moved my gaze to my unfinished work.

"Hey are you ok I'm Edward Cullen" A soft and caring voice came from beside me. I looked at him confused.

"Yes thank you no one has stood up for me before" I said quietly at first I thought that he didn't hear me.

"Its ok I couldn't let someone do that to you" Edward said staring intensely into my eyes with emotions that I didn't now of. Smiling I went back to my work but not before telling him my name.

As the bell screamed getting everyone's attention I started to put my stuff away and stood up as I was going to pick my bag up I notice that it wasn't there I looked up confused only to see Edward smiling at me with my bag on his shoulder. We both walked out of the classroom together to the canteen, I tried to get my bag from him before we got to the canteen doors but failed as he kept dodging my hand, sighing I gave up and let him carry it. As we walked through the doors the whole canteen turned quiet, everyone had stopped to stare and whisper.

I stopped walking and hung my head low to cover my face with my hair thinking about all the bitching I was going to get suddenly I felt an ice cold hand on the small part of my back and felt a little push I continued to walk to the lunch line. Edward stood next to me his hand still on my back I felt electricity running between us, I slowly turned to look at him when I did I saw him staring at me with a gentle smile, smiling back I turned to see I had pick two slices of pepperoni pizza, a diet coke and a chocolate chip cookie after paying I felt the tray vanish from my hands with a small smile I looked over to Edward who had my tray.

We got to an empty table and sat down; Edward sat next to me and discreetly draped his arm around the back of my chair. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward staring at me with a smile on his lips but he didn't have food with him so I turned to face him

"Hmm where's your lunch? Aren't you hungry?" I asked with curiosity in my voice

"I'm not hungry I had a big breakfast and I don't normally eat lunch" he replied with a chuckle, a little blush decided to grace everyone so I quickly faced my lunch again. I felt holes being burned into the back of my head so I turned around to see Samantha glairing daggers at me so I turned back as I tuck a bite of my pizza, when Alice and three other people came to the table and sat down. Alice sat on the other side of me with a blond haired boy next to her in front of me was an brown haired muscle boy and next to him was a blond haired girl.

"Hey Abby, this is jasper, that's Emmett and that's Rosalie" Alice said in her happy cheerful voice that I just had to smile at.

"Hi" I said in a little voice.

A booming "hey" came from Emmett followed by an "hello" by jasper and Rosalie gave me a small smile but by the look on everyone's shocked faces Rosalie doesn't really like other people outside of the family but from the corner of my eye I saw Edward give a thankful smile to Rosalie and Rosalie give a little nod. After I finished my food me, Alice and Rosalie started to talk about a shopping trip next Saturday.

"Rose and I can pick you up at nine then after shopping you can sleep over" Alice squealed out, I let a little giggle out.

"Ok but can we stop off somewhere were I can get a new engine I busted my last one and I need new bike and car parts" I asked.

"You build cars?" asked Rosalie as everyone else on the table looked at me a little shocked.

"Yep, every car that you see me in that's mine is built from scratch and I build bikes and ride bikes as well, I have even sold some" I answered. Everyone looked even more shocked but Edward looked proud? Why would he look proud?

"Why do you need a new engine?" asked Emmett

"he-he well I street race and the last race my car flipped a couple of times and my engine got shot by some creep that was losing but I still won I had my fastest bike in the back so yeah" I replied as I looked at everyone there jaws were on the floor but Edward looked a concerned and worried for some reason all of a sudden my arm was clamped in a vice like grip that made me wince a little as I was pulled up.

As I looked up I saw Emma with a pissed off look on her face I heard that strange growling noise again but it sounded louder and it was coming from different directions around the table. I was harshly pulled out of the canteen and slammed into a locker I was so shocked that Emma would be so violent with me seeing as she knows about my family. I resisted the urge to scream as my back slammed into a locker.


	5. Chapter 5

EDWARDS POV

I was happy that I knew her name, Abby it was a beautiful name. I grabbed her bag as we both walked to the canteen Abby tried to get her bag back which amused me seeing as every time she was close to getting it back I would move just a little so she would miss, as we reached the canteen doors she stopped.

When we walked in the whole canteen turned quiet I looked around and was immediately pissed off with what people were whispering and thinking about my Abby. From the corner of my eye I saw Abby hang her head and look at the floor so I put my hand on the small of her back and gave her a little push to get her to start walking again. We walked to the lunch line my had still on her back, I didn't want to let go I felt sparks when I touched her and I liked it.

After Abby had paid for her lunch, I was going to pay for it but I was too deep in thought, so I grabbed her tray from her hands. She looked at me with a small smile and I swear that my dead heart beat. We walked to an empty table, sitting next to her; I draped my arm around the back of her chair wanting to be closer.

After our little conversation about me not eating I saw my family walk into the canteen. I rolled my eyes as everything went quiet yet again. Alice sat on the other side of Abby, jasper next to Alice, Emmett in front of Abby and Rosalie next to him.

"Hey Abby, this is jasper, that's Emmett and that's Rosalie" Alice said in her happy cheerful voice.

"Hi" Abby said in a little voice, I just wanted to hold her but I fought against the urge so I wouldn't scare her. A booming "hey" came from Emmett followed by a "hello" by jasper and Rosalie gave her a small smile which shocked us seeing as Rosalie didn't like any humans or really anyone outside of the family but I gave Rosalie a thankful smile for being civil.

(Edward, you know that I don't like humans but she seems nice and different so I'll give her a chance) Rosalie thought to me with a little nod.

After Abby had finished her food her, Alice and Rosalie started talking about a shopping trip on Saturday. I was so glad that they liked her, I knew for a fact that I couldn't stay away from her I loved her.

"Rose and I can pick you up at nine then after shopping you can sleep over" Alice squealed out, I heard Abby let a little giggle out which made me smile.

"Ok but can we stop off somewhere were I can get a new engine I busted my last one and I need new bike and car parts" she asked I looked a little confused as did everyone else.

"You build cars?" asked Rosalie as we all looked at her a little shocked making her roll her eyes at us.

"Yep, every car that you see me in that's mine is built from scratch and I build bikes and ride bikes as well, I have even sold some" Abby answered. We looked even more shocked but I was proud of her.

"Why do you need a new engine?" asked Emmett.

"He-he well I street racing and the last race my car flipped a couple of times and my engine got shot by some creep that was losing but I still won, I had my fastest bike in the back so yeah" Abby replied as she looked at everyone. our jaws were on the floor but mine, I was concerned and worried what if she had got really hurt, what if she had died I would have never met her.

All of a sudden Abby's arm was grabbed, I looked up to see a girl with blood red hair and green eyes I and everyone else on the table saw Abby wince I let out a growl for hurting my Abby, my soul mate. I also heard everyone else growl as well and they had only known her well not even an hour, I smiled a little at this but my smile soon disappeared as I saw the girl drag my Abby out of the canteen. I was about to stand up when Alice shook her head telling me no, with an irritated sigh I sat down and ran my hand through my hair. I mean if that girl hurt Abby I was going to kill her.

"You really love her don't you?" asked jasper in a quiet voice.

"yes I really do its weird I have never felt this way before I feel so protective of her, I just want to keep her save from everything and anything and if that girl so harms a single hair on Abby's he-" I was cut off but the sound of someone being slammed into a locker. I stood fast and walk at human pace out of the canteen with my family behind me. I was worried that it was Abby and if it was then so help me I was going to rip some heads off, I felt calm flood me I looked over at jasper and gave him a thankful smile. All the time I was still shocked about the fact that even Rosalie liked her.

(I'm going to kill that ugly bitch for laying her poorly manicured hand on Abby) Rosalie thought with venom.

(I hope Abby's ok, I'm having a hard time calming Edward down) jasper thought, I gave a sorry smile to him and he smiled back.

(I hope we get to beat the girl if she hurts Abby) came Emmett's though.

(We should wait around the corner and only interact if she hurts Abby) Alice thought to me I nodded my head against my will, all I wanted to do was go over there, pull Abby into my arms and kill the stupid girl for laying a finger on her.

YOU'RE POV

I looked at Emma a little scared that she was being like this with me, I saw her eyes soften she let go of me and sighed angrily.

"Why are you with them?" Emma yelled.

"-" I didn't have time to say anything as she carried on with her self.

"You know for a fact that Samantha is going to kill you, you should have seen the glares she was giving you and why didn't you wait for me? Why are you sitting with them and not me? Did you just magically forget that I existed?" she yelled in my face. A tear slid down my face as I replied with a small "no" Emma saw the tear. Her eyes went soft and she hugged me tight I winced again. She let go and mumbled a "sorry" I just smiled and hugged her softly.

The bell rang so we both walked to next class together, as we walked through the door I remembered that Edward had my bag. Panicking I looked around the room franticly and to my relief I saw Edward in the corner of the room with my bag on the table in front of him. I smile at him as he looked at me and he smiled back I felt myself blush I looked away, I felt Emma nudge me so I walked over to Edward and sat in the seat next to him and Emma sat In front of me.

"Emma this is Edward Cullen and Edward this is my best friend Emma" I introduced them to each other. Emma smiled at Edward and blushed but Edward looked a little irritated and angry then looked at me with the same emotions that I didn't know.

I rifled through my bag to get my history book out, as the teacher came into the room and gave out work sheets I looked at Emma for help when I noticed that she was to busy staring at Edward and I don't know why but it bugged me.

"Emma can you help me?" I asked not sure she could hear me, I looked at her a little closer and saw drool. Sighing I turned to Edward.

"Hey Edward will you help me?" I asked.

"Sure" Edward replied with a smile, I felt my heart skipped a beat. With a smile Edward and I finished the work sheets together in next to no time. I was laughing at something that Edward had said then suddenly Emma slammed her hands on the table and stormed out of the room, worried I stood up collected my thing and headed out of the room to follow Emma. I heard another chair scrape behind me and then my bag was taken off of my shoulder, turning I smiled at Edward and thanked him. I couldn't find Emma anywhere I think she most of gone home. I turned to Edward as the bell rang.

"well ill see you tomorrow Edward, bye" I said to him fiddling with my fingers with my head down, I felt a cold finger gently lift my chin making look into his eyes.

"Yes I'll see you tomorrow" Edward said trying to hide the sad tone in his voice but I heard it. Smiling I quickly hugged him, before he could react I let him go and walked over to my car and drove home.


	6. Chapter 6

YOU'RE POV

I was slowly driving home to delay getting there for as long as possible. Upon seeing the drive empty, I through I was going to burst with excitement. After parking the car I got out and walked hesitantly and curiously to the front door. Walking inside I heard nothing but silence, I have never been so happy to hear nothing. With a bounce in my step I walked over to the kitchen, I found a note on the counter saying that they were both out with friends and will not be back for a few days. What I said before about being happy was an understatement, now I was the happiest I have been in a while. Jumping up and down happily I ran to my room, jumped on my bed and grabbed my phone. I turned on my CD player and played never enough by five finger death punch while dial in Emma's number.

"Hello"

"Hey Emma" I said in the happy, singsong voice.

"So then did Cullen ask you out?" Emma asked in a dull tone.

"What are you talking about? I'm happy because my mum and dad are out of a few days. And I hardly know Edward" I said with confusion then happiness then confusion again.

"Really great" she yelled into the phone with glee.

"Do you want to come over?" I asked curiously.

"Ok I'll be over in half an hour, you get the food and I'll bring the movies bye" Emma said.

"Ok bye" I replied before I hung up.

I walked into the kitchen raiding the fridge and cupboards looking for junk food, I was trying to reach the cookie jar when the door bell rang making me loose my balance and seeing as I was standing on a spinney stool I fell and I will tell you it's not easy standing on one. After picking myself off of the shinny and glittery black tiled floor I limped over to the door. Opening the door I stopped frozen for a few seconds seeing Edward standing there with Alice and Rosalie so before I could embarrass myself even more I move to the side so they could come in. shutting the door I walked them to the front room, just then did I realize that Alice had some DVDs with her.

"Hey peeps not to sound rude or nasty but why are you here?" I asked slightly tilting my head to one side.

"Well I wanted to come and become better friends with you" replied Alice with a happy tone while she beamed at me as I smiled back.

"Me two" said Rosalie in a calm and friendly tone.

"I dropped the girls off, but if you want I can stay" says Edward with a shy look on his face, I just want to hug and kiss him but I held the urge.

"Ok you can stay" I stated with a happy smile.

I walked back into the kitchen with Edward right behind me. I was about to get back on the stool when a icy hand light gripped my hand stopping me from all movement, slowly turning to face him I gave him a questioning look.

"Here let me get it" he said in the velvety tone that made what to melt. Stepped aside I let him get the cookie jar. When Rosalie and Alice walking into the kitchen we all started laughing and joking around suddenly I heard the doorbell ring looking confused I thought who it could be. A chuckle snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Why don't you go look?" Edward said amused. I walked to door stopping half way as I remembered.

"I forgot to tell you that Emma's coming over so if you want to leave I understand" I quietly said looking at the floor.

"Its ok you go get the door and I'll put the movie in ok" said Alice walking into the front room, I nodded and carried on walking to the door. Opening the door I was greeted by a hug.

"Hey Emma, Alice, Rosalie and Edward are here" I whispered into her ear still in the hug. She made a face when I said Alice and Rosalie's name but when Edwards name slipped from my lips I found my self being pushed to the floor as Emma ran to meet him. I was helped up by Rosalie I said a quiet thank you, as we walking into the front room Rosalie growled at her and I saw Edward and Alice glairing daggers at her.

EDWARDS POV

I was sat on the love seat when Abby got the door, I heard everything she said to Emma and I was very pissed off when I heard Emma's thoughts. I was about to get up to stop her from falling but Alice grabbed my arm; I yanked it away from her.

(Edward, stop! Don't, she'll be fine Abby will not be hurt and it will look strange that you caught her when you were in here a second ago?) Alice though even though she was still worried about Abby she did have a point so I turned around and sat down on the love seat.

(And Edward if I were you put your feet up on the other seat unless you want to sit next to Emma) Alice thought again to me. I quickly pulled my feet up which made Alice giggle. I gave her a little glare; I was in love with Abby so why in fucks name would I want to be anywhere near Emma.

I heard someone running towards this room and guessed it to be Emma and woo I was right, note the sarcasm. I was glairing at Emma when from the corner of my eye I saw Abby and Rosalie walk in. I heard Rosalie growl at Emma.

Once Abby had put on the dark knight Alice and Rosalie ran at human speed to the sofa, Emma looked at me hopefully but I just looked lovingly at Abby who was still messing around with the television. I heard an angry sigh and the stomping of feet as I felt myself smirk.

(Stupid bitch thinks she can have MY Edward, she's got another thing coming) I heard Emma though with venom. I tried to hold back a growl but to my dismay it came out but luckily for me it turned out only quiet. Alice and Rosalie's heads snapped to my direction but I just ignored them and carried on glaring at Emma.

(I am going to rip that bitches head off if she doesn't leave ABBY'S Edward alone) Rosalie thought with a deadly tone and I had to smile at the though of Abby being mine and me being hers.

(Edward move your legs Abby just asked if she can sit down) Alice thought to me. I nodded ever so slightly as a thank you and moved my legs sitting up straight I wrapped my arm around the back of the seat; I felt Abby lean back and into my arm. Loving the feeling I curled my hand around her shoulder while looking down at her seeing if it was ok.


	7. Chapter 7

EDWARD POV

She turned to me and gave me her breath taking smile that I loved. I relaxed into the seat gaining the new information that my angel didn't mind me being this close to her. Sighing too softly for anyone to hear I looked around the room, the film just couldn't keep my attention, I was either staring at perfection sitting next to me or my eyes would scan around searching for any thing that could harm my love.

After the second movie Abby's head was on my chest as she slept, I didn't want to move her for the fact the I didn't want to wake her up and the fact that I love the way she feels in my arms. I heard a fake cough that brought me from my thoughts to see an angry Emma standing in front of me with her hands on her hips. I ignored her and looked back down at Abby, standing up I looked Alice and Rosalie.

"I'll put her to bed you two take the car I'll walk back" I said to my sisters not looking away from my Juliet.

"Ok" Rosalie said walking out of the front door glairing at Emma with hatred; I gave Alice the keys as I saw Emma shudder with fear. When they had gone Emma turned to me.

"I'll give you a lift home" she said in a 'seductive tone' well she tried to sound seductive.

"I'll be fine you go home" I ordered as I carried my sleeping beauty to her room, I lay her on the bed carefully when I heard the front door slam shut. I looked back to my love worried that the noise had woken her, I let a sigh of relief out when I saw she was still asleep but I felt a stabbing feeling in my dead heart as I didn't get to see her heart warming eyes and noticed that she wasn't giving me any attention but I shook the feeling off and watched her sleep. When she was wakening up I ran out of her room and home. I reached home to find a worried Esme standing at the door, feeling guilty that I didn't tell her that I wouldn't have been home I walk up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't say I wouldn't be home, I was with Abby" I said guiltily at first but as I said her name I went into a daze. I was soon snapped out of it by Esme talking.

"I'm so happy for you Edward do you think she's the one, your soul mate?" she asked exited. She always thought that I was turned too young and worried that I wouldn't find my other half.

"I know so" the smile on my face got bigger as I started to think of Abby again.

"When do I meet her?"

"Well she's coming over on Saturday to sleep over with Alice and Rosalie" I said with happiness as I let her go we walked into the living room were Emmett and Rosalie were sitting watching TV.

"And Rosalie even likes her "Emmett said proudly, draping his arm around the blonds' shoulders.

"Really? I must meet her now" Esme laughed out slightly shocked.

"To bad her best friend loves Edward" Emmett also added laughing his booming laugh and stretching the word love out. I was going to pounce on him when I felt a wave of calm wash over me; I walked out of the living room to my room to get changed. On my way down stairs I heard I wanna by the all American rejects and instantly smiled knowing it was Abby, I thought the song fit us.

"Hello"

"Hey… Edward? Could you give me a lift please my car just broke down" Abby asked sweetly.

"Ok I'll come over now and pick you up"

"Ok thank you"

I hung up but I wanted badly to say three words to her but I know she would get a little freaked out if I said them. I plucked my keys from the side table and ran out to my car wanting to get to her house as soon as possible. Reaching her house, I got out of the car to see Abby leaning against the hood of her car with her bag behind her. I forced my legs no to run over to her and walked over, at seeing me I saw her eyes light up making me smile.

EMMA POV

When I first saw Edward I fell in love with him, I know that we are meant to be but when he saw little miss broken and bruised he falls of her. I hate it and now he is being open with his felling towards her and I was getting pissed off with Abby. I mean she is or was my best friend but I love Edward.

He seems to love her but she's to blind to see it. I just want him, he is mine and I will not let that bitch Abby have him. If I can't have him then none can. I wonder if he knows about Abby's past.

I let a twisted smile play upon my lips as I sat next to Samantha. He-he and I'll drag Samantha into this just for the fun of it. No I can't do that yet I'll come up with a plan to break them up and when Edward hates her, he will see how much we are meant for each other. Hmm so for the plan I will go to Abby and…

YOU'RE POV

I followed Edward out of the canteen to a big oak tree outside; I sat down with my back against the trunk. Smiling at Edward, he sat down and turned to face me. I looked into his eyes and saw that emotion again, I pondered about the emotion but I was interrupted by Edward sliding his hands into mine.

"Abby I walked to ask you something I know that we hardly know each other but I really like you and I want to get to know you" Edward explained in a soft voice while staring into my eyes. I gasped finally placing the emotion it was love.

"I wanted to know if you would by my girlfriend." He asked with nervousness in his voice, he looked deeper into my eyes trying to search for the answer.

"I… ok… yes I will" I was smiling looking into his beautiful eyes that seemed to light up at my answer they filled with love, care and adoration. Now normally I would have been creped out but I like it. Edward stood up and held his hand out for me to take. I carefully placed my hand in his; he lifted me gently to my feet. I was still holding his hand as we walked back into the school canteen as soon as we entered I felt everyone's eyes on me.

Shying away into Edwards's side a little he wrapped his arm around my waist kissing the top of my head, I looked at him a smile on my face as we walked over to the Cullen's table. We sat down only to be greeted by smiles and laughter from his family.

"Ha-ha you should of seen the girls faces when Edward kissed your head" Emmett's laughter boomed out earning him a jab in the ribs by Rosalie, I smiled my thanks to her as she smiled back. I leaned back into Edward's arm that was still around my waist and I softly placed my hand on top of his. As the bell rang we all got up, Edward still not letting me go, and I loved it I was falling for him and hard!

We all walked to study hall, upon walking through the door we got stared at again and I didn't like it. I felt Edwards grip tighten a little as he pulled me closer to him after sitting down I rested my head on his shoulder while talking about the shopping trip with Alice and Rosalie.


	8. Chapter 8

"So after we've been shopping and get back to our house can we dress you up?" Alice asked hopefully.

"Ok I don't see why not" I giggled out smiling, Alice started to jump around in her seat which made me and everyone else at our table laugh. I saw Emma strut over to us her noise in the air like she owned the place as she reached our table we all stopped laughing.

"Abby I wanted to say sorry and I wanted to come with you seeing as you are MY best friend" she said in a snotty way glancing at Edward every so often, I just wanted to know why my best friend had changed and was beginning to turn against me.

I looked over at Alice then Rosalie who both seemed to be frowning then I looked at Emma who was staring at Edward with lust so I snuggled closer to Edward; he buried his face in my hair and kissed the top of my head twice with earned me a glare and eye roll.

"Well Alice and Rosalie planed it all so you have to ask them sorry" I stuttered out looking down at the table. I hated upsetting people or making them mad, worrying about the outcome from it.

"Ok then I'll meet you three at the food court at 10, oh and I'll bring my pyjamas for the sleep over as well, bye" Emma announced without the consent of Alice or Rosalie and walked off.

"I'm sorry about her, I don't know why she's acting like this" I managed to whisper out with some effort.

At the end of the day Edward walked me to my car caressing my hand with his cold one. Smiling I turned to him as we got to my car, I gave him a peck on the lip and got into my car and drove off leaving a dumfounded Edward staring after my car with a love filled gaze.

I arrived home ten minutes later only to wish that I had taken my time seeing at I saw my mum and dads car parked on the drive. As I walked past them they seemed to tease me that my parents were home. I crept into my hell only to freeze to the spot, there was my dad drunk standing at the bottom of the stairs with my mum, both of them giving me evil looks that could kill the devil. Gulping, I slowly moved forward which only seemed to piss them off even more.

"Get over here you stupid bitch" my daddy yelled in a murderous tone.

My legs were shaking as I timidly walked over to them, as I reached them I felt a hand roughly grabbed my hair making me look him in the eyes. I was violently thrown into the wall as I slid down I heard a maniac laughing that came from my mummy.

Shakily I stood up not wanting to seem weak and I just stood there staring into space but I was suddenly snapped out of it when I felt something hard and metal connect with my back but before I could look at the damage I was thrown into another wall.

As I lay on the floor in my blood I saw my mummy walk over to me with something behind her back and I really didn't want to know what it was but like a said before god must really like seeing me suffer, she pulled a baseball bat from behind her back.

My eyes went as wide as saucers, I would of tried to move out of the way but what was the point she was going to get me anyway so squeezing my eyes shut I waited for the pain, and I know this the part were I'm not superposed to feel pain so I open my eyes and there's my prince charming, well I squeezed my eyes tighter when bam pain flooded me from my back, then my stomach, face, arms, legs. Well that's when I went unconscious so I don't really know what else they did but I would see the after math of it all later.

I woke up the next morning to the door bell ringing, looking around I found that I was still on the floor lying in my now dry blood. I tried to move anything from a finger to my foot but couldn't so trying again I managed to move a few of my fingers which resulted in me screaming from the intensity of the pain lashing through my body.

I heard the door hit the door and feet run to the room I was in, I heard screams and gasps my eyes moved up only to be met with the Cullen's all of them. A tear trickled down my cheek I closed my eyes not wanting to look at them anymore. I felt myself being lifted up gently by cold arms that I recognized were Edwards when I fell unconscious again.

EDWARDS POV

I was driving home thinking about Abby. When I got home I got out and walked over to my piano, I pressed a few keys down gently and be fore I knew it I was playing a new song. Hands clapping echoed through the room, I turned my body to find Esme standing at the door watching me.

"Oh Edward that was beautiful, but I don't recognize it" Esme said looking confused trying to match my piece to others she had heard.

"It's because I made it for Abby" I said looking down at the keys when Esme walked over to me and sat down.

"Can you play it again?"

Nodding I started the piece again sliding my fingers to the necessary keys, half way through the piece Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Carlisle burst into the room with angry and horror struck faces as Alice replayed her vision of Abby and her parents I was pissed, I had to get to her NOW!

I shot out of the house and ran as fast as I could to Abby's house. I could faintly hear the rest of my family and their thoughts.

I reached the house and it strongly smelt of Abby's blood I was about to rip open the door when Alice and Emmett grabbed hold of me, I was thrashing around I just has to get to her. I saw images flood my mind of me bursting through the door then me not being able to control myself; I shook my head to get the vision out.

"Edward we are all worried about Abby but we all need to hunt so we can help her"

I knew Alice was right but I didn't want to leave her I just couldn't. Sighing in defeat I nodded my head Emmett let me go. After we hunted it was the next morning and it was killing me that I didn't get to her sooner. At arriving at her house Alice knocked on the door, when we heard nothing I feared the worst but when a scream was heard I barged the door down to find my Abby on the floor in her own now dry blood the sight broke my heart.

I ran over to her and picked her up and when I did she fell unconscious. I carried her to our house and to my room. I laid her down on the bed that Alice had bought for the sleep over; I lay down next to her when Alice came in with Esme and Rosalie

"Edward we're sorry this happened and we know that you don't want to leave her side but we need to clean her" said Esme in a worried and soft tone. Nodding my head Esme picked Abby up and they walked out of the room to the main bathroom.

It has been a week now and Abby still hasn't woken up, I haven't moved well only to hunt. I wrapped my arms around her fragile body pulling it closer to mine when I felt her move closer to me.

Excitement, joy and love filled me. I Carried on staring at her and she move her head to my chest, I was ecstatic. She then opened her eyes oh how I missed them, I smiled at her cupping her face into my hands I lowered my face and pressed my lips to hers. It felt amazing so I kissed her again this time I got a response as she kissed me back I felt sparks and fireworks. Slowly and hesitantly I moved my lips from hers not really wanting to.

"I'm so glad you alive, love"

"Edward" I heard her mumble.

"What love?"

"I… I love you" Abby stuttered out.

I was shocked I mean she loves me; lovingly I muzzled my face into her hair.

"I love you too" I said meaning every word more then she knows.

A knocking came from the door then giggling, rolling my eyes I told them to come in, they all rushed in.


	9. Chapter 9

YOU'RE POV

Seeing as I was out for a week the sleep over was moved over to the Saturday after, on the Saturday I was feeling ok so I got out of Edwards bed and got changed into some skinny jeans and a band t-shirt. Walking down the stairs I smelt something delicious so when I walked into the kitchen I spotted Esme cooking breakfast. I sat down next to Edward kissing him on the cheek when Alice came into the room with Rosalie.

"Are you excited about shopping with us?" Alice asked with excitement as I shovelled my food into my mouth, too hungry to reply.

"Girls she's not going!" Edward said in a no way is she going tone while wrapping his arm around my waist.

I stopped eating, turned to Edward and put on my best puppy dog eyes and yes bottom lip quivering as well. I wanted to go and I was, I haven't had a proper 'girl' time in ages and I wasn't going to let Edward spoil my fun.

"Fine but I'm coming so she doesn't strain herself" Edward sighed out while I jumped in my seat for joy that my puppy dog look worked. We arrived at the mall when I remembered that Emma is meeting us in the food court so when I was out of the car I grabbed Edwards hand as we walked to the food court.

Sitting down in the plastic chairs I felt like having a happy meal. I stood up making the chair I was previously sitting on scrape against the dirty tiled floor gaining a lot more attention then I intended to get.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked in a slightly possessive tone standing up next to me.

"I feel like a happy meal" I said shrugging as I pointed to the MacDonald's. He nodded his head taking my hand, leading me over there. Sitting back down with my happy meal I opened the box taking everything out while Edward walked over with my ketchup.

"Thanks" I said shoving a chicken nugget into my mouth. After eating I looked around still not seeing Emma I looked at the toy I got with my meal. The toy was crap the only good thing about it was that I got stickers with it.

I looked around searching for Emma and I couldn't find her, getting a little frustrated I looked up at Edward to find him staring at me with an amused smile playing on his lips but it suddenly disappeared and was replaced by a scowl. I looked at him confused by the sudden change in attitude, raising my hand I lightly cupped his cheek and smiled as he closed his eyes leaning into my hand.

"Abby" I heard Emma's voice shout out; shocked I dropped my hand back to my side and looked in that direction to find Emma dragging a tall and hot boy behind her. As they got closer I could see the boy look at the Cullen's with pure hatred. As they reached us I got pulled into a tight hug by Emma.

"Hi I'm Abby" I said to Emma's date as I felt Edward pull me into his arms in a protective way.

"Hi I'm Embry"

I pulled out of Edwards arms and walked over to Embry, he was fucking taller close up. I gave him a friendly hug which shocked him a little then he wrapped his massive boiling arms around me. I sighed into his arms as I started to sweat a little when I felt a pair of cold hands pull me way so I turned around to see Edward with a protective look in his eyes as well as hatred and disgust. Edward and Embry started to stare each other down so I looked at Alice and Rosalie for help, Alice coughed which seemed to get there attention.

She looked at me then Emma then back to Edward and Embry like she was giving them a secret message to be civil to each other while Emma and I were there. With a nod Edward wrapped his arms around me lovingly and softly placed a kiss on my lips.

"Shall we?" he asked as he pulled away but keeping his arms around me. I nodded and we walked in the direction of hot topic with Embry and Emma following us.

"Where are Alice and Rosalie?"

"They are going to some other shops they aren't really into the clothes they sell at some of the shops you like" Edward said in the nicest way he could.

Nodding my head understanding we carried on walking, from the corner of my eye I saw Embry staring at me and Emma looking very pissed off. We arrived at hot topic and I ran to see which new band t-shirts they had. I had picked about five different t-shirts, four pairs of skinny jeans, new converse and a new bag when I felt two cold arms snake around my waist; I turned in his arms and saw Edward holding a bag.

"What's in the bag?" I asked trying to take a sneaky peek in the bag.

"Nope you're not looking and it's for you"

Groaning I took my items to the register, I was just about to pull the money out of my cool rainbow purse that was decorated with my doodles when Edward handed the woman behind the till his money. I tried to protest but he placed his cold kissable lips to mine, he picked up the bags with one hand and grabbed my hand with his free one. Once out of hot topic we were greeted by the happy faces of Alice, the somewhat happy face of Rosalie and then the angry faces of Embry and Emma.

We carried on shopping the hole day and I enjoyed it but the only down fall of the evening was Emma and Embry. They were either arguing with everyone, glaring at Edward in Embry's case or glaring at me in Emma's case. I was happy to get to the Cullen's house, I could relax with my new best friends but then I remembered that Emma was staying over as well. Sighing I got out of the car as Edward was holding the car door for me, I smiled at him taking his hand in mine. We walked to the house when I felt something roughly bump me, I looked up to see Emma smirking at me but then I heard that strange growling again. I looked to were the noise was coming from and found that it came from Edward, Rosalie and Alice. I shrugged it off for now and walked into the house, I knew from the start that something was off about them but I knew that they would tell me in their own time.

As soon as I had stepped into the house I was swept into cold arms, I looked at the face to see Esme I smiled at her and hugged her back. We let each other go but for me only to be brought back into Edwards arms not that I minded.


	10. Chapter 10

I was pulled upstairs by a pixy and I laughed at her eagerness, we got to a room that I guessed to be hers.

Upon walking in I saw Emma lying on Alice's bed watching TV, I rolled my eyes at her then turned to face Alice and Rosalie who had just walked into Alice's closet. I followed them and gasped at all the clothes that Alice had, after what seemed like a life time Alice pulled out an outfit for me to wear so we all walked out of the closet and to Alice's makeup table.

As soon as I sat down on the small yet elegant white stool Alice started on my hair, twisting, curling and straightening it. She must have styled it about twenty times before she was happy with it. Rosalie started on my make up making sure it wouldn't clash with my hair or clothes. When she was finished I was instructed to put on the selected clothing, upon walking out of the bathroom Alice and Rosalie gasped upon seeing me. I was happy that for once I looked pretty but that was short lived when Emma looked at me then snorted rolling her eyes, I let my head drop losing the confidence that I had.

I felt my arm being tugged by Rosalie as she looked like she was restraining herself to not kill Emma; we ended up down stairs in the kitchen. I looked up to see Edward frozen in place as he dropped a mixing bowl with food in it; he ignored the mess walking over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling myself closer to him as he buried his face into the crook of my neck.

"You look stunning my love" he mumbled lovingly letting his cool breath tickle against my sensitive skin.

We tried to ignore the fake cough that echoed through the kitchen but the more we ignored it the louder the person kept coughing until we looked up. My mouth dropped and so did my self-esteem when I saw Emma wearing a skimpy dress that just covered her boobs and ass. I looked at Edward to see that he was looking at her with disgust which I smiled at. Edward turned his attention back to me. Looking up at him smiling I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him, smiling into the kiss he pulled me closer leaning down so I could stand normally. An angry screech and stomping of feet made me pull away from Edward to see where the noise had came from and when my eyes landed on Emma's retreating form I frowned.

"She'll be fine" Edward said in a silky smooth voice into my ear making my heart speed up a little.

"Come on Abby" Alice demanded dragging me back to her room with Rosalie following behind. Once we entered Alice's room Emma sent me a glare, shrugging it off I walked to my bag took out a dark purple tank top out with a pair of black pyjama pants that were a little too big for me. I walked back down stairs with the girls behind me; I walked into the living room to spot Edward, Emmett and jasper sitting and watching football. I turned back to the girls; Alice had some movies in her small hands that we wanted to watch so we all shared a mischievous glance at each other excluding Emma.

I walked into the room while the girls stayed in the doorway staying unknown, I was about to sit down on the sofa next to Edward when my butt felt cold, I looked down and saw that I was sitting in Edwards lap so I turned my body sideways putting my feet on the sofa and laying my head on his chest. I looked at the girls who were still standing in the door way give me a little nod and encouraging smiles to go on with the plan.

"Edward" I whispered his name against his chest, I saw him shiver and smiled at my result.

"Yes?" he said looking down at me with his usual love filled gaze that was only for me.

"Well me and the girls really want to watch some films in here" I said innocently playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"What! No Edward, don't fall for it" Emmett boomed obviously ear dropping into our conversation.

"Edward, don't do this our teams winning" jasper added in despair. Edward looked down at me with a determined look on his face it was really cute.

"Sorry Abby" with a sigh my lip started to quiver.

"No Edward stay strong, don't let her evil mind control get to you" Emmett boomed out franticly. Edward hesitantly looked away from me back to the TV. I frowned at Emmett's happy laugh; I looked at him with an evil look as a lips twisted into an evil smirk.

"Edward" I said in a sad voice while lightly stroking his cheek, I did my puppy eyes and made my lip quiver.

"Please" I whispered giving him a light kiss. I really don't think this will work but Alice had assured me that it would.

"Ok what you want to watch?" Edward sighed out in defeat. Cheering I jumped up from Edwards lap and ran to the girls, I picked ten thing I hate about you from Alice and walked over to Edward giving it to him. He stood up and put it on as he sat back down he pulled me onto his lap, I smiled and kissed his lips.

"Edward you let us down" Emmett wined. I looked at Rosalie, she nodded at me kissing Emmett to shut him up and it worked so I turned my attention to the film.

"Hmm Heath Ledger is just yum" I said dreamily.

"Yep" Rosalie and Alice replied just as dreamily as me. I felt Edwards arms around me tighten so I turned around giving him a small kiss. It got to the part were health was singing and the cops were chasing him up and down the bleachers.

"Aw that so sweet, I'd love for that to happen to me" I said again in a dreamy voice watching the movie with a dreamy look on my face.

"Yep" they replied again in the same tone as me but we failed to notice that the boys were getting a little pissed off that their girlfriends were going all mushy over the guy. After the film was over we heard the boys mumble thing about killing Heath Ledger in his sleep and something about making him pay. I suddenly felt myself be lifted and carried in Edwards arms so I snuggled closer burring me head into his chest. When I felt Edward stop I peeked from his chest to spot the most gorgeous piano. Edward sat me down then sat down next to me, I leaned my head on his arm as his fingers elegantly swept across the keys with care and passion. After he had finished playing he just stared at the piano, I had tears in my eyes and a smiled on my face.

"I know it's not as good as what Heath Ledger did in the film but I made the song for you" he mumbled out but spat Heath's name out with venom

"Edward" I whispered turning his face to look at me. Looking into my eyes and seeing the love that I had for him, he pulled me into his arms.

"Edward thank you, it was beautiful and Heath has nothing on you" I said in a soft and gentle tone cupping his pale smooth face in my hands. He looked into my eyes and smiled, we both began leaning in when Emma barged into the room.

"I want to go home Abby" Emma demanded.

Nodding I got off of the stool with Edward I was about to give him a kiss when Emma dragged me out of the room and out of the door. Once outside I turned to her.

"Emma I don't have my car here" just as the words has slipped out of my mouth I felt an icy arm around my waist, smiling I turned in the arms to find my Edward smiling back.

"Come on girls"

He opened the passenger's door for me when Emma jumped in. Edward gave her a glare as he opened the back seat door for me. I just smiled and kissed his cheek then climbed in. the whole way to Emma's house she was flirting with him and it was starting to piss me off. I was glaring holes the size of craters into her head, I turned my head to look at Edward, I was expecting him to be flirting back but to my pleasant surprise when I looked at him he was looking at the road and was taking sneaky glances at me through his mirror.

I was so glad the when we reached Emma's house, I mean she is my friend and all but she knows how much Edward and I love each other but she carries on trying to take him from me. Some times I don't even know why we are friends, old boyfriends I've had have dumped me for her and if I tell her about a boy I like, they are instantly her new flirt thing but she did used to be there for me and was my only friend. I guess that I would rather put up with her then be alone.


	11. Chapter 11

**hi OK so I thought I would be nice and update again and down worry Embry fans, he will be making an appearance and will be trying to sweep our poor Abby off of her feet.**

**I don't own twilight blah, blah, blah!**

* * *

As Edward drove back to the house he was deathly quiet and I was starting to get worried. Approaching the house we saw flashing lights as we drew closer my heart felt like it had stopped beating, I started to shake a little in my seat as I stared at the cop cars on Edwards drive. I felt Edward gently grab my hand and start to rub the back of it with his thumb, I managed to tare my eyes away from the cars to Edward, I gave him a small smile which he returned but I could tell it was forced. Confused I looked forward and froze, standing there angry as hell was my parents well to me they looked angry as hell but to an ordinary person they looked 'concerned'. Looking around frantically for my escape I felt Edward tighten his hold on my hand so I slowly turned to him and once I did I felt calm and safe. A tapping on the window caught me by surprise making me jump. Edward rolled down the window.

"Can I help you officer?" Edward said in the most polite way he could with out sounding angry, like he already knew what he wanted.

"Please can you step out of the car miss" the officer said to me opening the car door. I stumbled out of the car and felt little pushes from the officer to move me towards my parents.

When I was in front of them, my dad grabbed my arm with a lot of force; I looked at Edward to see him pained and pissed off. Feeling a painful tug on my arm, I was shoved into the back seat of my dad's old car, the drive home was silent. I stared out of the window as the old tear or two trickled down my face as I knew what was going to happen when I arrived home.

Arriving home I sprang out of the car and sprinted into the house for my room. Successfully I made it with out getting caught. Shutting and locking my door I let out a sigh of relief, walking across my room I plugged my iPod into its speakers. Once avenged sevenfold was playing softly in the background I fell asleep, only to fall into a realm of nightmares.

Shooting out of my bed as a shrill scream echoed through out the house, my first main thought was to ran and find some where to hide in my small, cramped bedroom. But when I recognized the scream belonged to my mother I wondered what had happened to her, it couldn't have been something bad… could it? No she much have burnt her hand or something. Rushing under my bed for the first aid kit I walked out of my bedroom door before she would shout at me to get out and help her, but as I set my foot down on that should have been a wooden floor my foot had made contact with something wet and slippery lifting my foot up a flash of lightening light up the hall way as I saw red on the bottom of my foot. Gasping I looked down the hall to see my mothers beaten and mangled body laying lifelessly on the floor, dropping the box I slapped my hand over my mouth to muffle the scream that begged to be let loose and be heard by all. No matter how much I wanted to look away I just couldn't tare my eyes away from corps that lay feet way from me. Her eyes glossy and just staring at me, hushed voices snapped be back to reality.

"So the father isn't here and the mothers dead… so where is the daughter?" a husky voiced called out breaking the silence. My breathing turned heavy and fast, I needed to get out of here but I couldn't. I heard numerous pairs of footsteps walking up the stairs, I started to panic but my legs just wouldn't move no matter how much I begged or demanded them to.

They had found me.

Yelling they got closer and closer, I closed my eyes waiting for the impact that would resort to my death. In my head I was apologising to Edward and his family. When I felt a whoosh of air in front of me, opening my eyes I saw Edward crouching down protectively in front of me growling at the people.

I got a little scared until I remembered that he was protecting me calming down, I thought this all over; he couldn't be human. How did he get to me so fast? And with out me hearing! How can someone look so fierce? Sound so animalistic?

Screams of agony was all I heard then I saw there bodies land on the floor, everything before that was a blur… literally. My head snapped to the direction that I heard feet walk towards me; Edward hesitantly leaned down a little but then straightened back up running out of the house with incredible speed. I stood there shocked not being able to move when I snapped out of my shock and ran for the phone to call the police.

It has been three day since my mums death and Edward saving me and I haven't seen or heard from him or his family. My dad is pissed with me, he says it's my entire fault and the only way I can survive living with him is by locking my self in my room after coming home from school.

Pulling up into the school car park I looked around and spotted Edward leaning against his car looking in pain. I got out of the car and ran to him wrapping my arms around his waist smiling; I had missed him so much. But when I didn't feel his cold arms around me I felt hurt so I lifted my head to look at him only to find him looking at me sternly. Slowly I moved my arms from around him taking a step back and letting my head hang.

"Abby we need to talk" he said I nodded knowing for a fact that if I opened my mouth all would come out would be whimpers and sobs; I knew what he was going to do. He lead me into the woods to a clearing, I sat down on the grass so I wouldn't fall to the floor.

"Abby… I can not do this I'm sorry" but before I could say anything he kissed my forehead then ran way. I didn't know what to do with myself so I just sat there, unmoving on the floor tears trickling down my face.

EDWARDS POV

I was pissed off when the officer had made Abby get out of the car, I didn't want her with them monsters but I couldn't do anything that would put my family in jeopardy.

I was at my piano letting my anger out when Alice ran into the room horror stuck. Once looking at what Alice had seen I raced out of the house to Abby's. The moment I got there I could smell blood, it smelt a little like Abby's but it wasn't hers, making me instantly sigh in relief. Hearing the 'peoples' thoughts about my love sent me overboard and with in a split second I was in front of Abby crouching in front of my love protectively, growling taunting them to come closer and try to get my love from me. I don't know what happened next my body just seemed to control itself as I lunged at them and killed them in front of her. When they were dead I looked at Abby then ran out of the house at vampire speed. I ran home and called everyone to the kitchen, one by one everyone came in to the kitchen confused apart from Alice whom looked furious.

"You can't do this to her it will break her heart" Alice yelled in fury. Everything went deathly quiet as we all stared at Alice in shock but I snapped out of it.

"We have to" I replied with pain in my voice, I didn't want to leave her I really didn't.

"What the hell is going on?" Rosalie shouted.

"We can't let her know what we are" I yelled to everyone but they just ignored me, I couldn't bear with the fact of Abby knowing that I was a monster and what scared me the most was that when or if she knew then she would never want to see me again.

"Edward is leaving Abby and wants all of us to go with him" Alice spat. I heard gasps from everyone and I tried to block everyone's thoughts well until I felt a hand connect with my face, my eyes narrowed and my eyes snapped up to Rosalie.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO HER, DON'T YOU LOVE HER? WELL YOU KNOW THAT THIS WILL KILL HER, IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?" Rosalie bellowed in my face. I decided to keep my mouth shut.

It has been three days since my family and I have talked to Abby and it was killing me not to hold her. I was waiting for my love leaning on the hood of my car when I saw her car; I was suddenly filled with guilt, pain and love. It got worse as I saw her face light up when she saw me, she ran to me flinging her arms around me. So when I didn't hug her back she looked up at me then stepped back hanging her head.

"Abby we need to talk" I said hiding the pain and misery in my voice very well

She nodded her head and followed me into the woods to a clearing, she sat down on the grass but I stayed standing.

"Abby… I can not do this I'm sorry" but before I could let her say anything I kissed her forehead then ran home. Once I was home everyone was packed up and waiting to leave, I tried to talk to Alice but she wouldn't even look at me let alone talk to me and the same happened with Rosalie.

I knew everyone with upset with the decision I had made but it was for the best, well so I kept telling myself.


	12. Chapter 12

YOU'RE POV

It started to rain but I sat there trying to sort everything out in my hectic mind but all I could do, was stare at nothing while letting tears trickling down my face. I stood up and walked numbly home not letting the rain affect my dazed like state. For the first time in years I walked into the house not terrified about would happen to me, I didn't run to my room I didn't see the point anymore, I had nothing to live for now but the thing that nagged at the back of my mind was that I knew that he would leave me. Everyone that I love does, sighing I saw my dad sitting at the bottom of the stairs smiling evilly at me with a bat in his hand. It didn't faze me, I just stared at him with blank eyes; at this point nothing would so I kept my emotionless face on. I was thrown to the floor by my hair but I only felt numb. Blinking I saw him swing at me again and again I only felt numb, after about an hour I could tell that he was getting pissed off with the result so he walked away bored to the TV turning it to sports. This continued for a week, I missed school not feeling like going out anywhere, some times I wondered why I should even get out of bed any more, to only get beaten, make my fathers meals, get beaten some more, fall unconscious and then wake up the morning for it to repeat it's self over and over every day.

Another week has passed and I just can't handle this anymore, I need to talk to some one so after making my fathers dinner and not have it being through at the wall or me as he would demand something else, I sneaked into the hallway to the phone while my father ate.

"Hello"

"Hi Emma" I whispered in my emotionless voice that seemed to have taken my normal voice.

"Abby?"

"Yes, Emma I need someone to talk to" I whispered not wanting daddy to hear me.

"Sorry Abby but I'm busy" I was shocked I mean weren't we friends? I knew that she liked him but she has always been there for me in the past and I was always there for her when she had a problem with a boyfriend whom I liked.

"But Emma I need you" I begged, she really didn't know just how much I needed some one at the minute. Talking to her I never really noticed just how lonely I felt until I started talking to her.

"Sorry, look why don't you call that guy I took to the mall… was him name e… something" she said back.

"Embry"

"Yeah him"

"But you're my friend Emma and I don't even know him properly" I argued back.

"Look Abby, I'm sorry about everything ok, I'm sorry about the way I treated you. But I just can't come today"

"Ok" I sighed in defeat

"Right so his number is... He wanted me to give it to you anyway"

"Ok thank Emma"

"Its ok I'll came around tomorrow bye"

"Ok bye" I punched in the numbers into my phone and let it ring, at the third ring someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Embry there?" I asked unsure if I should be doing this, maybe I should just suck it up and get over myself.

"No, I'm Jacob, just a minute I'll go get him" As I waited I heard Jacob shout at Embry that someone was on the phone for him.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me Abby from when you went on that kind of date with Emma"

"Hey Abby, what's wrong." He asked concerned and worried, I took a deep breath and looked around the corner to see that I still had some time left before I would get caught.

"Well"

"He didn't hurt you did he?" he stated before I could finish my sentence.

"Well not physically, but emotionally yes"

"Ok I'll be right over" I was about to tell him not to but I sighed and told him my address then hung up after voicing a goodbye. I sneaked back into the kitchen standing in the corner where I was meant to stay, watching my father eat. Once he was finished he grunted standing up, walking past he punched me in the stomach making me crumple to the floor. He muttered 'bitch' under his breath and walked into the living room to pass out on the sofa.

I dragged myself upstairs and into the bathroom to try and make myself more presentable, standing in front of the mirror I studied myself. My brown hair was all knotty and looked dull, my blue eyes looked dead and hollow, I had dried eyeliner all down my face and my clothes were wrinkly and smelled a little. I couldn't believe that I had let myself go like this so stripping off I stepped into the shower, I just stood there letting the water pelt my skin. After a few minutes I grabbed my passion fruit shampoo, cleaning my hair. Walking out of the shower not feeling the bruises rub or bump against anything, I didn't feel any pain at all I felt was the numbness. I dried myself off then chucked on a pair of pyjama pants and a tank top.

At hearing the doorbell ring through out the house, I walked to the front door opening it I was pulled into a warm tight hug. I flinched a little not bothering if he notices but I guess he did. He pulled away, grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room after shutting the front door for me.

"Hi" I whispered in an emotionless voice. Looking down at my passed out drunken father on sleeping on the ugly green sofa we owned.

"Abby, he left you didn't he?" I didn't reply I just looked at the floor. He cupped my chin making me face him. He studied me, just like I had just moments in the bathroom. He growled quietly but I just ignored it.

"Who hit you?" he asked shaking, tightening his fists in to a ball.

"My dad" the words slipped from my lips before I realised what I had said.

"That's it I'm taking you away from here your going to live with me" I tried to smile but failed, nodding my head we walked up to my room. I packed two bags full of my stuff; Embry grabbed them out of my hands and walked down stairs with me behind him. He threw my bags into the back of his car and once we were both in he drove away. We arrived at what I assumed was his house; he opened my door and lifted me out. He shut the door with his foot as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Mum?" he asked as soon as he opened the door.

"What?" a motherly voice answered.

"Can Abby say here for a while?" as soon as the words had slipped out of his mouth his mother walked into the room with a grin on her face.

"Ok, but no funny business you two" Embry blushed and I cracked a very small smile.

"Embry, can I talk to you for a minute?" Nodding his head he set me down on the sofa and felt the room with his mum.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own twilight or the song mentioned in the story

* * *

EMBRY'S POV

"What's wrong mum?" I asked her concerned that something had happened to her.

"Did you imprint on her?" I let out a sad sigh and looked at the floor helplessly. I felt arms wrap around me so I looked up from the floor to my mum sadly, I wish I had imprinted on her.

"I wish I did"

"So what happened to her?"

"Her bloodsucker left her" I spat out in disgust.

[How could he just leave this angel?] I wondered but I can't say that I was upset about him leaving. Now I can be her shoulder to cry on and maybe we could grow to be more, I just hope that the blood sucker doesn't come back.

"She loves him doesn't she but you love her" she said in her all knowing voice. I really didn't want to answer that, it hurt to think that Abby loved someone other then me and it was obvious that she already knew the answer.

"Well you should help her get through this, you never know she might just fall for you to but don't forget that you could still imprint on someone" my mum warned in a stern voice.

"Thanks mum" I hugged her then walked back to where I had left Abby.

"Hey do you want to walk along the beach with me?" I asked hoping to at least get a small smile from her, even a fake one would do at the moment.

"Ok" she said in her emotionless voice making me slightly flinch, it was killing me to see her like this. I would do everything in my power to get her to smile and laugh again.

YOU'RE POV

After the quiet and slightly awkward walk along the beach with Embry, we both decided that after an hour of silence that we would just go back to his house and meet his friends tomorrow. Entering the house around six in the afternoon I walked into the kitchen to see Embry's mum making way too much food for just the three of us. Shrugging my shoulders I walked over to her intent on helping her with making the dinner, after all I was staying here for nothing.

"Hey need some help?" I asked my voice cracking slightly from not talking for a while.

"Sure dear and just call me Katherine" she said with a smile which I tried my hardest to return but I could only move my lips into was a grimace. Nodding my head sad at my failed attempted even at a fake smile I walked over to the side and started to peel the potatoes. The silent was starting to get to me when Embry's mum started to ask questions.

"Do you have any siblings?" she asked not looking up from the task at hand, I swallowed the huge lump that had built up in my throat and forced the tears back.

"Used to she was only a baby when she died" whispered back, noticing that she had hit a very tender subject she launched into silly stories of Embry's childhood.

"Now that's everything cooked and done so all you have to do now is sit at the table" she said smiling softly at me. I nodded my head walking to the table, sitting next to a very hungry looking Embry. During dinner I looked around the room moving my mashed potatoes around the plate with my fork to see Katherine eating and Embry shovelling everything down his throat. After dinner I stood up taking my barely touched meal and walked into the kitchen, I was about to dispose of the food when Katherine walked in with her empty plate.

"Dear, just wrap it up with clean film and one of the boys will eat it later when they come over to raid my fridge" she smiled at me, nodding my head she pasted me the film for me to use.

Entering the spare room I grabbed my acoustic guitar and walked over to the windowsill sitting down. I closed my eyes only to see Edward face, gasping for breath my eyes snapped open, starting to get watery. I strummed the strings as the only thing on my mind was how much I missed Edward and the lyrics just left my lips with out me realising.

"Waking up without you it doesn't feel right,

To sleep with only memories,

It's harder every night,

Sometime I think I can feel you breathing on my neck,

Tonight I'm reaching out for the stars,

I think that he owns me favour

It doesn't matter where you are,

I'll hold you again,

I wish I could hear your voice,

And don't leave me alone in this bed,

I wish I could touch you once more,

And don't leave me alone in this bed,

Not tonight,

Not tomorrow,

I've got the feeling that this will never cease,

Living in these pictures,

It never comes with ease,

I swear that if I could make this right,

You'd be back by now,

Tonight I'm screaming out to the stars,

He knows he owes me a favour,

It doesn't matter where you are,

You'll be mine again,

I wish I can hear your voice,

And don't leave me alone in this bed,

I wish I could touch you once more,

And don't leave me alone in this bed,

What about the plans that we had,

We'd been crazy not to go,

Meet me in capeside,

I wish I could hear your voice,

And don't leave me alone in this bed,

I wish I could touch you once more,

And don't leave me alone in this bed,

Don't leave me alone, don't leave me alone,

Don't leave me alone in this bed,

Don't leave me alone,

Don't leave me alone,

Don't leave me alone in this bed"

At the end of the song I felt a tear trickle down my face as I stared out of the window with a blank expression. I walked over to my bed setting my guitar next to the nightstand so it was out of the way, laying down on the bed I sighed sadly as my eyes became droopy until they closed. Letting sleep take over all I could dream about was Edward, everything we did flashed before my eyes and it just felt so feel, as if he was still here holding me and kissing me in my sleep but I didn't feel cold or shiver slightly like I naturally would when he would hold me.


	14. Chapter 14

Shooting up from the bed I was trying to sleeping in I wiped the sweat off of my forehead, feeling something trickle down my cheek to my chin I moved my hand to feel wet, sighing I rubbed my face wishing for two things, one that Edward would return to me and two for the emotional pain I'm feeling would lessen. Curling up into a ball I didn't want to do anything today when I remembered that Embry was taking me to meet the rest of his friends, groaning I curled myself tighter letting the lavender coloured covers, cover me completely. Falling into a light sleep, not really dreaming of anything I heard a knocking at the bedroom door. Rolling over I faced the door with a slightly scowl on my face; all I wanted to do was sleep and see his face.

"Abby, my mum has breakfast on the table" Embry said softly walking over to the bed, sitting down he started to run his fingers through my hair.

"Ok" I whispered loving the feeling, leaning into him slightly more. Sighing, I slowing climbed out of the bed once Embry had backed up, he held out his hand for me to take. Slipping my hand in his I bit my lip at the temperature difference, I was so used to cold skin again mine. We both walked down stairs and into the kitchen to be greeted with a warm smile and a raised eyebrow by Katherine. I let go of his hand to take my seat at the table, once sat down a plate of eggs, bacon, sausage and toast was set down in front of me. Looking around I knew that I wouldn't be able to finished even half of the food I was given but I did have a go and I felt slightly better that I now had food in my belly, looking down at the rest of my untouched food I nudged Embry in the ribs, hurting my elbow in response but I did get his attention.

"Do you want this? I can't eat anymore" I whispered not wanting to offend Embry's mum. He nodded his head hesitantly concerned that I hadn't eaten enough; lifting my plate I scrapped the rest of my food onto his plate.

"I'm just going to get dressed" I spoke softly walking upstairs to the room I was living in for the time being. Changing into some jeans and a random band t-shirt I sat on my bed waiting for Embry to get me.

"You ready?" he asked from the doorway, hesitantly nodding my head I walked with him to his car, getting in we arrived at a house he said to be Jacobs in next to no time. Getting out of the car we both walked to the front door. Standing still, expecting him to knock, I was slightly confused that he just walked right in, why would they leave their door unlocked?

Following after him I saw another man that looked like Embry but with slight differences. He was sat on the sofa watching a cartoon.

"Hey, you must be Abby. Our little Embry here never stops talking about you" Jacob teased Embry, getting up to greet me. Once in front of me he held out his hand looking down at me, slowly taking his hand in mine I slightly flinched at the heat radiating from it. I looked from Jacob to Embry worried that he was ill but I didn't say anything when I noticed that when they had touched me they both felt the same temperature. I was going to ask if the heat was normal or if they were ill but just by looking at them; they didn't look or act sick so I just shrugged it off.

"So. What we doing today?" Jacob asked sitting back down on his sofa.

"Cliff diving?" Embry questioned looking at me to see if I was ok with it, looking towards Jacob I nodded my head hearing a sigh in relief I tried to smile but I only came out as a grimace.

"Come on, we'll get the other guys" Jacob said while we all walked over to Embry's car, when he called riding shot gun.

Pulling up at a known house I got out of the car with Jacob and Embry and walked over to the front door behind the two boys.

"Hey. Jake, Embry… who's this?" I heard a deep voice ask and as if on cue they both moved away to the sides at the same time, revealing me to the very tall and intimidating man in front for me. Sensing my discomfort Embry walked over, standing slightly in front of me.

"Sam this is Abby" Embry said as Sam nodded and let us past. Walking into the house I felt instantly at home, everything about the small house screamed safe and comfort. Walking after Embry and Jake I stopped at the door way seeing all of the men… boys in the living room so I decided to venter off into the kitchen instead. Walking in I saw a woman just about the same height as me peeling potatoes.

"Hi… I wanted to know if you wanted some help" I whispered in my emotionless voice making her flinch slightly at my tone and turn around to face me.

"I could do with the help thanks" she said smiling at me, nodding my head I walked over to her seeing her flinch slightly again. I didn't look that bad did I… looking at the way she was acting I think I did.

"I'm sorry; I'm Emily and you're Abby right?" she asked when I nodded my head confirming her guess.

"What do you want me to do?" I whispered when she told me to set the table I nodded my head grabbing the cutlery ware from the draws.

EMBRY'S POV

I watched Abby concerned as she wondered into the kitchen to help Emily. She was most likely intimated by the large number of us all and with us looking like we could squish her with a finger mustn't help her confidence.

"So who's the girl?" asked Quil playing dolls with Claire.

"Abby, Embry's obsession" Jacob said punching me in the shoulder making me look away from the door way to the guys.

"Imprint?" Seth questioned staring at the door way, were she once stood.

"No" I said sadly I would do anything to have her as my imprint and I think that we do belong together, even if I didn't imprint on her I did fall in love with her the first time I saw her with the leeches. And now she is heartbroken and I have to repair her and help her heal and maybe just maybe we can become something more when she's ready.

"Tuff luck man" Quil said racing the others into the kitchen when Emily had shouted for us to come to the table. Walking into the room sadly, my mood suddenly picked up seeing Abby trying to smile at me waving me over to sit with her.

"You know the rules boys, we get food first" Emily scolded slapping Jacobs hands away from the hot dogs making most of us laugh.


	15. Chapter 15

YOU'RE POV

Standing on the cliff edge frozen on the spot I chanted over and over again to myself not to look down while I held tightly onto Embry's muscular arm as Jacob and Quil tried to persuade me to let him go and jump but I wouldn't budge.

"Come on Abby, you'll be fine. You're only going to jump off of this cliff and plunge into the water hopefully avoiding impalement on the insanely sharp rocks and then swim to shore without the current dragging you under water, not letting you go" I heard Quil say making the fear rise with in me making me burry my face into Embry's abnormally warm arm.

"Nicely done idiot" Embry snapped trying to calm me down by running his fingers through my hair and down my back. Lifting my head slightly to peek at the boys I sighed softly.

"Are you ok" Embry asked worried looking down at me catching my eyes with his, his gaze softened even more and pulled me into his arms, sighing slightly louder this time I was starting to enjoy the heat that radiated off of him. Snuggling into his chest I felt his arms tighten around my waist. Hearing the boys snicker at the two of us I pulled my head away and stuck my tongue out at them when I felt Embry's chest rumble followed by a growling sound coming from him. Confused I pulled away even more and looked Embry over curiously wanting to know just how he made the animalistic noise.

"We can jump together if you want" Embry suggested softly rubbing my back affectionately, nodding my head I whispered a soft 'ok' making the boys smile widely at me. I knew for a fact that they weren't going to stop nagging until I jumped with or without someone else with me. Taking a step back I took a deep breath when I felt myself be swept off of the floor, letting a small screak of surprise escape my lips I buried my face into Embry's chest knowing at this moment in time I knew that Embry had jumped and now gravity was doing its job by pulling us closer and closer to the water. Plummeting into the water I unwillingly slipped away from Embry and tried to swim up to shore but the current was just too strong, being sucked down to the ocean bed everything seemed to flash through my eyes; From the first time my mother and father beat me to Edward leaving me to jumping off of that cliff with one of my best friends. Losing air fast I felt a boiling hand grab my arm, pulling me up onto the sand I felt lips on mine, slowly opening my eyes I turned my head to the side gaging up swallowed water. Once I got my breathing back to normal I looked over to see a worried and guilty looking Embry, Jacob and Quil.

"I'm so sorry" Embry chocked out pulling my shivering body closer to his, instantly warming me up. I gave him a weak smile in return not being able to use my voice straight after chocking up lungs full of water.

"It's ok. Don't worry, I'm fine" I finally managed to rasped out softly and by god did my throat hurt when I talked. Nodding their heads hesitantly Jacob and Quil got up to give me and Embry some time to talk.

"I'm so sorry, I thought I lost you" he whispered not being able to make his voice any stronger. I sighed sadly and crawled into his lap, sitting down trying to give him as much comfort as possible.

"It's not your fault" I whispered taking his face into my hands making him look me in the eyes.

"I shouldn't have made you jump" he whispered back leaning in, staring back at him, lost in his eyes I didn't even notice him even closer to my face when somehow Embry's eyes flashed and looked like Edwards, there was so much hurt in them. I back away shocked looking at anything but Embry when I glanced back at his eyes to see no trace of Edward's confused I shakily stood up.

"We better go" Embry whispered hurt and walked the way back to his house ignoring his car, following behind him I was slightly confused by his actions when I realised what had happened… he wanted to kiss me, he tried to kiss me. Sighing I caught up to him but said nothing, not knowing exactly want to say.

It's now been two months I have been staying with the call family and I just can't believe how lucky I am having friends like the guys here. They have helped me and have been so patient with me when I have my down days, were all I want to do is stay in bed and end up crying myself to sleep.

I was having another one of my down days were I wanted to do nothing but soak in my self-pity. Lying in bed just staring at the ceiling I rubbed my eyes from the lack of sleep I've had for the last three weeks. Hearing laughter get closer and closer to my room I sighed sadly when hearing one of the boys, most likely Embry knocking at the door, sighing I rolled over to face the wall and closed my eyes wishing that sleep could take over so I could see him again. I knew I really should get over him and get a grip but I just can't, I just hurts too much and even though the boys are helping me so much I just can't shake off the hurt he has caused me.

"Come on sleepyhead" Embry whispered playfully walking over towards the bed, not moving an inch, I felt him place his hand on my covered shoulder.

"You have to get up sometime" he whispered into my ear and I could just tell that he was smiling sadly realising this was another one of my off days. I couldn't get myself to say anything to him so I just stayed still. Hearing him leave the room disappointed with the lack of contact tears started to trickle down my face, I wanted so bad to feel better and not hurt anymore. To be able to smile and laugh to be with Embry but I just couldn't.

At hearing footstep head towards my door I peeked out from the covers to see Embry's mum walking into the room with a tray full of food, sitting down on the bed next to me she placed the tray down on the nightstand beside the bed.

"Honey you have to eat something" she said pulling the covers away from my head.

"Oh honey, I know it's hard but you will get over him, you have loyal friends and a boy down stairs that is head over heels for you. He would paint a lion blue if you asked him too" she said seeing my red eyes and started running her fingers through my hair in a motherly way making me feel slightly better.

"And don't forget you always have me and Emily or even Kim to go to, if you have any problems you can't tell the boys about. Sweetheart I have to say that I love you as my own and I hate seeing you like this, you look like a skeleton" she softly in a motherly voice running her hand over my cheek. Picking up the tray of food I nodded my head hearing my stomach growl I felt my lips twitch up wards almost in a genuine smile. Excited and happy with the result of her words and food she pulled me into an almost bone crushing mum hug, losing my breath fast I putted her back hoping she would let me go.


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up to the smell pancakes; it has been about three months now that I have been here. I sat down next to a still half asleep Embry, looking at him I felt lighter; happier as if a heavy weight had been lifted from me. Smirking to myself, I kissed his cheek which made him jump, blush then place his hand where I kissed him with a dreamy look on his face. I burst out laughing with his mum then we stopped short and it looked as if Embry snapped out of his daydream as well. He scooped me up in his large arms swirling me around as I hadn't laughed, let alone smiled in about three months. He ran out of the house with me in his arms shouting.

"She laughs, she smiles" over and over again which made me laugh even more, he sat me down on the ground and started to dance around me. I was laughing so hard at him as he started to do the funky chicken I had tears trickling down my face.

"Dude shut -" Jacob started to complain until he heard me laughing.

"Wait you're laughing" I nodded my head happily beaming at him as Jacob and Embry started shouting and dancing together.

"She laughs, she smiles" chanted over and over again while dancing around me in circles.

"Ok boys, stop we all get it" I said in a happy voice smiling. I got up from the ground dusting my clothes off only to be tackled back down to the floor by Kim and Emily. We just lay on the floor laughing and throwing sand at each other. The other boys came over to us confused until a smile lit up their faces.

"Come on girlies" I said when Embry picked me up from the floor and carried me into Sam and Emily's house. Once I was set down on the floor I walked into the kitchen with the girls behind, we all started cooking lunch for the boys while chatting.

"It's so good to finally see you smile" Emily said making sandwiches as Kim nodded her head in agreement.

"It's good to smile. I feel like I have been locked away and you guy really have helped me, thank you" I said tears building up in my eyes, the girls stopped what they were doing and pulled me into a hug.

"Come on we need to get back to work" I said wiping away the traitor tears trickling down my face. They both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Now, then. You and Embry?" Emily asked teasingly wiggling her eyebrows at me. At her sudden question I dropped the mixing bowl and blushed.

"We're friends and he really has helped me through this mess and I am so thankful for that… can we walk somewhere more privet later?" I asked stopping myself from continuing as I saw Seth rush back into the living room when he finally realised he had been rumbled.

"Sure" Emily said softly, roughly knowing just where the conversation was going.

Helping the girls clear up after dinner we all walked into the living room to see all of the guys watching football on TV.

"Come on, we have work to do" Sam said standing up and gave Emily a loving kiss, I turned around not wanting to intrude in their intermit moment only to see Kim and Jared doing the same.

"I'll pick you up later ok?" Embry asked me while rubbing his hands up and down my arms. Smiling lightly back I nodded my head watching him and the rest of our friends walk out of the front door. Once the door had shut Emily walked off to the kitchen, looking at Kim confused all she did was shrug her shoulders back not knowing either. Five minutes later Emily walked back out with three tubs of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. I had phish food, Emily had cookie dough and Kim had baked Alaska. Smiling I grabbed a spoon and started shoving the ice cream down my throat trying my hardest not to get brain freeze… so far so good.

"So as you were saying in the kitchen before we were rudely disturbed" Emily said encouraging me to spill the beans.

"Don't get me wrong I really do like Embry…" I said and paused to see Kim smile widely.

"But?" Emily questioned knowing there was more.

"I don't know what I could do if Edward came back to me" I said looking at my ice cream.

"I still love him girls" I whispered after a while of silence not moving my gaze from my slowly melting ice cream, ashamed of myself for still feeling something for the man who had put me through so much pain but I just couldn't help it, you never forget your first love.

Hearing the girls sigh sadly I finally got the courage to look at them, they both smiled weakly at me.

"Abby, whatever you do we will be behind you 100% of the way" Emily said placing her carton of ice cream down on the table and pulled me into a hug, feeling tears build up in my eyes I tried to blink they away, I had cried way too much over him but I knew that I could cry an ocean everyday of it meant he would come back to me.

"I'm sorry girls" I whispered only to receive and over pair of arms around me, looking up I smiled seeing Kim hugging me as well.

"Don't be. If the time comes that he does show his face and you do forgive him, then I'll be happy for you. I don't care who you are with as long as you're happy" Emily whispered into my ear like any true loving mother would.

"Come cheer up, no tears tonight… now we have to eat this ice cream before the boys get back" Kim said making me smile. We all smirked at each other silently challenging the other to an ice cream, eat off.

"BRAIN FREEZE" the three of us hissed out in pain minutes later, holding onto your heads as we fell off of the sofa.

"Ok maybe not that fast" Emily said weakly, trying to regain herself from the sudden attack of the ice cream. Both Kim and I stupidly nodded our heads agreeing with her. Laughing at each other's stupidity we didn't seemed to notice the giants walk into the living room. Noticing them first I grabbed my half eaten ice cream carton and hit it behind me. Smiling sweetly at them I hopped they didn't notice that, I laughed when I heard both Emily and Kim whine when their other halves took their ice creams.

"Don't your off of the hook" Embry said walking closer to me.

"I don't know what you mean" I said innocently, smiling at him making him roll his eyes back at me. Standing in front of me his hand moved closer to my face, staring into his eyes i found myself getting lost in them when I felt his finger run across my chin. Leaning back he smirked showing me so marshmallow and chocolate that had missed my mouth, pouting I grabbed my carton and made a mad dash for the front door. I only managed to get my hand on the front door handle when I felt two warm arms wrap around my waist, feeling myself being lifted from the floor. I looked up to see Jacob grinning down at me, laughing I opened the carton and started eating my ice cream again while Jacob was running away from a cursing and growling? Embry.

"Can I have some?" Jacob asked pouting at me, nodding my head I put some onto my spoon and fed him, it was the least I could do… he was saving my ice cream!


	17. Chapter 17

Once I had finished my ice cream with the help of Jacob, he ran back to Emily's house and set me down on the sofa. Sitting up straight I grinned as I watched Embry walk through the front door glaring at Jacob. Bouncing in my seat I just couldn't keep still, getting up I jumped into Embry's arms smiling.

"Come on it's time to go home" he said carrying me out of the door, once we were on the street I poked his chest.

"Ok, bye Emily, Kim, Jake, Sam and everyone else. See you soon" I shouted back into the house, hearing laughter and byes I smiled and took my tongue out at Embry's frowning face as he pouted not hearing anyone shout bye to him.

"I can walk, you know" I pouted giving him puppy eyes wanting to be set on the floor.

"But I want to carry you home" Embry said slowly pouted back and I just had to cave in I mean he can do the best kicked puppy eyes ever, huffing in annoyance I folded my arms over my chest and let him carry me. Entering his house he walked into the kitchen with me still in his arms to see Katherine standing by the sink with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Err hey mum" Embry said awkwardly holding me closer to his body, not wanting to put me down. Watching his mum raise an eyebrow at us both and start to tap her high heeled foot impatiently on the tiled floor, I started to wonder what was wrong.

"What's wrong mum?" Embry asked starting to worry himself.

"What's this?" she asked ignoring his question and pulled out a magazine from behind her back. Setting me on the ground, my curiosity got the better of me so I walked over to get a closer look.

Having an idea of what it was about I ran over to his mum before Embry could realise and took the magazine from her hands and burst out laughing at the porn magazine in my hands.

"Really. Embry?" I asked laughing harder seeing his face as I dodged his outstretched arm.

"Give it back" he said embarrassed, blushing bright red trying to get the incriminating evidence that he was a 'pervert' off of me. Flipping through the magazine ignoring the images I stopped randomly at a double page spread.

"So fake" I sighed shaking my head in shame, why would someone change what they look like just to impress other people. Still running around the kitchen and now living room while showing the photograph to his mum, she shook her head agreeing with me.

"Abby, give it back" he shouted looking redder than a tomato. He-he he's so cute embarrassed, I'll have to doing like this more often.

"Awe Embry don't be shy" I cooed smirking at him.

"Right that's it" he said picking up speed, screaking I threw the magazine to his mum thinking that he would get the porno and ignore me but I was dead wrong.

"Embry stop" I shouted laughing as he chased me up the stairs, running into my room I slammed the door shut and ran over to my bed. Sitting down on my knees I held my hand over my mouth, trying to muffle the laugher from my lips. Hearing the door open slowly I screeched laughing feeling Embry's warm fingers run up and down my sides. Laughing harder I felt Embry's arms wrap around my waist, lifting me up.

"Embry stop" I laughed out as he chuckled with me.

Laying me down on my bed he leaned over me, smiling down at me. Leaning closer to each other our smiles slowly slipped off of our faces as my eyes started to close the closer he got. Feeling his breath against my face a small smile tugged at my lips.

"I've wanted this for so long" he whispered letting his breath fan over my face. I almost lost it; he was taking too much time.

"Then do it" I whispered back encouraging him, too caught up in the moment to realise what was really happening. Closing my eyes I felt his warm lips on mine, our lips moulded with each other's moving together. Cupping his face with my hands I felt his fingers run through my hair and his right arm wrap around my waist. Pulling me closer to his body I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his tongue trail across my bottom lip asking permission to enter. I opened my mouth slowly, hearing him moan into my mouth I pulled him closer to my body.

Breaking the kiss I kept my eyes closed resting my forehead again his, taking my face into his hands I heard a sigh of content escape his lips. Slowly opening my eyes I panicked seeing myself sat in Embry's lap when the kiss hit me like a ton of bricks.

'How could I have done this to Edward' I thought trying not to let a sob out. Sensing my panic Embry held me tighter.

"Please, just for now pretend that nothing else matters but us" he whispered into my ear and it really did hurt hearing the sadness and plead in his voice. We both knew that we could never have anything more than friendship if Edward came back into the picture… we both knew that I loved Edward too much to ignore him and be with someone else no matter how much he had hurt me.

"Sure" I whispered into his chest as he rested his chin on top of my head. Dosing off in his arms I felt him move around, looking up at him with sleepy eyes confused he hushed me and continued to move until we were both lying down. Closing my eyes I felt Embry pull me closer, smiling I rested my head on his chest falling asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

It has been about four months and I have met all of Embry's friends and I love them like brothers and sisters but I'm starting to like Embry more and more. I was sat at the window ledge again just thinking about things I mean I'm thankful that Embry helped me through all of this mess, he made me smile again, laugh again and made my old self come back but what would happen if Edward came back? Sighing I looked away from the window to spot Embry standing at the door. Smiling at him I stood up giving him a hug.

"Thank you for everything" I stood on my tip toes to whisper into his ear, I gave him a kiss on the cheek and pulled out of the hug to see him blush. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out to the beach. As we were walking down the beach hand in hand Embry suddenly stopped making me stop with him.

"Abby what's wrong?" he asked concerned looking down at me with concern and worry. I looked away from him when he cupped my face with his warm hands.

"Embry I need to go home" I whispered when he dropped my face and froze making me quickly look down at the floor.

"What. No" he said angry and started to shake a little. Being used to his shaking when he was mad I pulled him in a hug.

"But I need to get some things I left there" I said into his chest trying to reason with him.

"Ok we'll go later" he said calming down a little but not removing his arms from me.

"Embry, no I can go on my own, any way my dad isn't in at this time. He's normally at the pub" I said pulling away slightly to use my now famous puppy dog pout.

"Ok" he sighed in defeat. I smiled up at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks" An hour later I was in my car driving back home to collect some stuff that I need, I loved living at Embry's house, his mum treated me as if I was her daughter and I loved Emily, Kim and the guys but it did bug me that I felt they weren't telling me something important. As I reached the drive I saw no car which was a good sign. I opened the door and walked to the stairs only to be tackled to the floor. I froze in horror as my mind went blank.

"Hello sweetheart" a cold and deadly voice said belonging to my dad.

"Hey dad" I squeaked out not knowing what else to say, I really didn't want to make him any angrier then he was.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH IT UNPUNISHED?" he bellowed into my ear still not getting off of me. At this point I was shaking with fear. He finally got off of me and dragged me into the kitchen by my hair.

"You will pay what you have done" I didn't say anything knowing that it will piss him off even more.

He let go of my hair only to punch me in the stomach, back and ribs. I heard a sickening crack has he broke my ribs; I wrapped my arms around myself for useless protection as he walked off muttering to himself. Thinking he had finished I let a sigh of relief leave my lips but upon seconds he came back with a baseball bat, a whip and a knife. He dragged me back into the living room by my hair, I opened my mouth wanting to scream… for something to come out of my mouth other than the pathetic squeak as he threw me into the wall, I slid down coughing up some blood as he took his belt off, and he put the buckle in the fire waiting for it to heat up.

Leaning over me I looked at the floor not wanting to look into his crazed eyes. My right arm burst in pain, then my left I slowly lifted my sight to look at my dad swinging the wooden bat, closing my eyes I felt it crunch with my already broken ribs. I let a squeak out which was welcome with insane laughter that belonged to my dad. My eyes darted around the room not wanting him to see the fear leaking from my eyes.

He walked away again to fetch his belt and walked back smiling his head off. He lifted me up by my neck cutting off my air supply when he ripped my shirt off.

My thoughts soon went to if he was going to rape me and that thought was thankfully taken away when I felt the burning of the buckle on my back. I would pick having a heated belt buckle against my back then being raped by this fucker. Finally being able to scream, the only response was having my jaw dislocated, squinting my eyes shut I felt the burning again and again but I clenched my teeth from crying out in pain, I was going to deny him his drug of my pained screams of agony. I sighed in relief when I heard him throw the belt away and mutter that it wasn't good enough when dread filled my weak and broken body, I tensed up and shut my eyes tight when I felt him run a knife up and down my back lightly, when all of a sudden he plunged the blunt kitchen knife into my left side, I let a tear fall as I again tried not to scream out, I felt blood slowly escaping from my body. Laying there broken I watched my blood pool around me as all I felt was burning pain where new stab marks where made. Black dotes started to invade my vision until everything went black and I passed out from pain and blood loss.

I regained consciousness only for my ears to be greeted by bleeping but my eyes wouldn't open, starting to get annoyed with the bleeping noise I forced my eyes open and scanned the room looking for Embry and there he was holding my right hand. I tried to move my other hand put I couldn't so I moved my eyes, too weak to move my head to my left and my eyes widened in shock and surprise.


	19. Chapter 19

I couldn't believe it; I thought they had forgotten about me. A tear trickled down my face and I felt a cold hand brush it away. From the corner of my eye I saw Embry shift in his sleep and wrinkle his nose in disgust. All of a sudden Embry jumped up from his seat and started to shake a little so I sat up the best I could and wrapped my arm around his. Calming down he sat back down in the chair next to my bed and took my hand in his again, stroking the back of my hand with his thumb.

"What are you doing here bloodsucker don't you think you've hurt her enough?" Embry seemed to growl out; I looked at him confused as to why he had said bloodsucker.

"Get lost mutt don't you have to go de-flee yourself?" I heard Embry let a low growl out.

"What is it with everyone growling?" I rasped out frustrated at being left in the dark as they both froze in silence. I rubbed my sore throat reaching over for the glass of water next to my bed, taking a sip my throat felt slightly better.

"Well" I added in a stern voice wincing slightly, my throat still hurting slightly. They both looked at each other and nodded in a silent agreement.

"Ok we'll tell you but not here"

"Ok I can wait until I can leave the hospital" I said looking from Embry to Rosalie,

Rosalie looked down at our entwined fingers then scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Mutt let go of Abby now" Embry growled again pulling me slightly over to him making Rosalie even angrier.

"Please can you to be just a little bit nice, please for me?" I asked rubbing my head feeling a headache forming; I still couldn't believe that they were back. I really didn't know what to do. Did this mean Edward was back, or was it just Rosalie? Were Alice, Jasper, Esme, Emmett and Carlisle here to see me? Or were only some of them here? Where they going to stay or leave again?

"Ok" Embry said looking deep into my eyes making me smile.

"Fine" Rosalie forced out in a bored tone, still glaring lightly at Embry, whom was lightly stroking my cheek with his finger.

"How long have I been out for?" I asked slightly scared to know the answer, I didn't dare to move anything as my body already ached from stilling up and using my voice.

"About two months, they thought you weren't going to make it" Embry said as he lifted my hand putting it to his face as he kissed my wrist.

"So where is everyone?" I asked turning to her, hoping everyone was here.

"Well, Alice is in the waiting room with jasper and Emmett. Esme is out getting you food and Carlisle is checking your scans"

"Thanks" I whispered to her but I wondered where Edward was. A knock on the door brought me back from my thoughts as Esme came rushing into the room, over to my bed. She set the food down on the side as she scooped me into her arms for a hug. I giggled a little ignoring the stabbing pain as she let me go.

"Can I see everyone else?" I asked forgetting that Embry was still here for a second.

"I'll be back in a few minutes" he said as he stood up laying a sweet kiss on my forehead. As he exited the room four Cullen's came in with only two holding their noses, I gave them a confused looks when I remembered that I hadn't showered for two months. Smiling at them I quickly sniffed myself and wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Abby" Alice squealed as she ran for the bed pulling me into her arms, I patted her back smiling.

"I've missed you all so much" I whimpered out as I was engulfed into a hug by jasper and Emmett at the same take making them fake glare at each other. When I thought none was looking I made my eyes make a quick sweep of the room searching more for the one person I wanted with me the most.

(I guess he really didn't love me. His family is here, but not him) I thought sadly.

I stood up much to everyone's protest and walked the best I could into the bathroom slowly trying to make it as less painful as possible. I locked the door and replaced the stupid hospital thing with my bra and panties; I stood in front of the mirror and looked at myself. I looked a mess. On my face were bruises, I had a scar that started from the right corner of my left eye and ended at my chin going over my lips. I let a tear trickle as I traced the mark. Looking down to see my body had cuts, bruises, burns, and carvings. On my stomach was the word bitch. I turned around looking in the mirror I let out a sob as more tears streamed out when I heard banging on the door.

"Abby are you ok? Let me in Abby" I ignored Embry's worried cry and carried on looking at my back with slight difficulty. There were whip marks, brand marks, bruises, stab marks, belt buckle marks and the word monster carved into my skin across my shoulders.

(How am I the monster, I have done nothing wrong) I thought shifting my eyes from my back to the grey tilted floor sadly.

Hearing a noise behind me I turned around to see nothing there, sighing I took off my bra and panties and stepped into the shower with difficulty, grasping the handle on the side of the wall so I wouldn't fall over. I turned the handle letting the burning hot water wash over my body from the shower head. Gritting my teeth at the sensation, the heat finally got too much for me to handle after a second or two making me turned the heat down. Looking over to the right I saw some of my favourite shampoo, slightly confused I shrugged my shoulders and squirted some into my hands, washing my hair. Once finished I stepped out wrapping myself in a towel, drying myself I clothed myself very carefully trying to be careful with the damage done to my body.


	20. Chapter 20

I felt cold hands caress my shoulders softly but still being careful to not touch my bruises, I turned around slowly to come face to face with Edward. I closed my eyes not believe he was really here, I have always dreamed that I would see him again but not like this. But he was here, standing right behind me and I thought he didn't care about me. Turning me around slowly he pulled me into a gentle and loving hug, closing my eyes not really believing this was true I held onto the back of his black shirt, my fingers clinging to the fabric.

"I'm so sorry, I should have never left you" he whispered into my ear while running his cold pale fingers through my hair, making me sigh and lean move into his cold body.

"Edward I missed you so much" I whimpered out. As Edward name came from my lips I heard a loud growl from the other side of the door.

"Abby, sweetheart, please open the door please" Embry begged more then asked pounding on the door. I looked from the door to Edwards pain filled face so I buried my face into his rock hard chest wanting the noise to stop as a tear trickled down my face.

"I love you so much, I'm so sorry for leaving you, please. Stay with me, I can't survive without you" Edward pleaded to me. I moved my head from his chest and I saw him wince at the sight of me, sighing I looked into his heartbroken eyes.

"Edward you hurt me so much, you broke my heart" I said as he pulled me back into him, the cold radiating off of his body felt nice against my aching form.

"I promise you I will never leave you again" he said in a confident tone, holding me closer to his body, trying not to hold me too tightly and cause more damage.

"Edward it took me three months for me to smile and laugh again, if it wasn't for Embry…" I started but was cut off by Edward pulling away slightly and cupping my face softly in his ice cold hands.

"Please don't finish that" he pleaded softly rubbing his thumb over my cheek, looking me intently in the eyes. I looked into his eyes; it looked like he was about to start crying. He buried his face in my hair smelling it.

"You don't know how much I have missed you" he mumbled into my hair.

"What and I didn't miss you, Edward I was a mess. You were the one that left me and if you missed me so much then why didn't you come back?" I shouted finding the strength to push him away. I walked over to the door with tears streaming down my face, not giving him a second glance I reached to open the bathroom door. My hands hovered over the door handle before I hesitantly opened the door.

Once I opened the door I was pulled in a soft but protective hug by Embry. He looked down at me with worry flooding his eyes; he gently and carefully glided his thumb across my pink cheeks to get rid of the tears.

"See what you did bloodsucker" Embry growled out. Edward sluggishly came out of the bathroom looking broken, his eyes glued to the floor not wanting to look at anyone. I looked at him and then my heart broke, I still loved him so I got out of Embry's arms much to his protest and walked slowly to Edward totally forgetting about all the pain in my body. I felt everyone watching me as I reached Edward I wrapped my arms around his waist laying my head on his chest, I felt his arms loosely enclose around my waist. I smiled into his chest; I could tell he felt it as he kissed the top of my head softly. I heard Embry growl again then storm out of the room pissed off I had accepted Edward after everything he had done to me.

"I love you more than words can describe. You mean everything to me. You are the reason I walk on this earth, the reason I exist. I have waited so long for you Abby and I have been foolish for wasting so much time away from you" he said lovingly. I smiled and kissed the fabric covering his toned chest and smiled softly at the others in the room.

"Edward can you let go so I can finish getting dressed" I whispered setting my hands running up his chest, only just noticing that I was only wearing my bra and panties, turning my gaze to the floor I forced the blush away.

"Fine" he said in a defeated tone. Once he let me go I walked back into the bathroom and put on the rest of my clothes. One step out the bathroom and my hand was being caressed by Edwards's cold one as he smiled down at me with so much love and adoration I thought I was going to suffocate in it all. Giving him a weak smile we walked out of the hospital to his car. Upon arriving at his house we got out of the car and he ushered me to bed.

"Edward?" I whispered feeling him sitting down on what used to be our bed.

"Yes" he said softly staring down at me, moving closer.

"What would you have done if I had died?" I whispered softer looking down at the dark blue bed cover. Feeling him cup my face with his hands I looked into his hurt and regretting eyes.

"I would have followed you" he whispered slightly louder than I did, his voice full of raw emotion.

"Edward, you would have found someone better -" I whispered looking up at him only to be cut off in the middle of my sentence.

"NO. I wouldn't of; I love you and only you. You are my singer" he said sternly then got a dreamily look and stared at me with a smile on his face.

"You're what? Edward what are you taking about?" He stayed quiet.

"This is why you left me, isn't it?" I saw him cringe at my words and nod his head.

"Just tell me" I said in calm and soothing voice, cupping his face in my hands.

"I'm a vampire, my whole family is" he said looking sad and anxious I just started blankly.


	21. Chapter 21

Not saying anything I needed a few seconds to sum everything up in my head, storing the information in my head properly I looking at him with a smile. I believed him and nothing was going to stop me from loving him.

"I don't care! I still love you" I said once the information I was just given had sunk in.

"How could you still love me with everything I have done?" he asked looking broken.

"Edward, we all make mistakes. Some bigger than others but I could never stop loving you" I said cupping his face into my hands making him look me in the eyes.

"But I'm a _monster_" he said stressing the word monster. How could he think that let alone say that, he could never be a monster.

"Edward don't you dare think for one moment that you're a monster because your not Edward. You are the sweetest, most caring, romantic and loving person everyone could ever meet" I said looking intently into his eyes trying to getting him to understand. I knew I had got through to him when his stern look melted down to a loving one.

"I really don't deserve you" he said as I lay in bed with him. Pulling me closer to his body I rested my head on his chest as he started to tell me the pro's and con's about being a vampire.

"Wait, you glitter in the sun?" I asked snickering at the thought of him rolling in glitter and running outside in the sunlight popped into my head.

"Yes, we also have extra strength, speed and our senses are heightened" he said looking down at me with a smile, nodding my head when a question popped into my head.

"Do you turn into a bat?" I asked really hoping he did, it would be fucking awesome if he did.

"No I don't" he said chuckling kissing me lightly.

"Awe, it would have been so cool if you did" I said pouting lightly and blushed lightly when I heard Emmett's booming laugh from down stairs.

"Coffins?" I asked in a small voice slightly scared that if I was ever turned I would have to sleep in a coffin.

"No coffins, we don't sleep love." He said putting my thoughts to rest about that, letting a sigh of relieve out I buried my face into Edward's neck hearing Emmett's laughter start all over again. My mind started to wonder again about the blood they drank.

"Don't worry we only drink animal blood" he said seeming to sense my thought and discomfort.

"Can you do something another vampire cant?" I asked looking up at him with a questioning gaze.

"Yes some of us have gifts. Alice can see the future depending on the result of a decision, Jasper can feel and change emotions and I can read minds" he said smiling down at my wide eyed expression.

"Don't worry love I can't read your mind" he said with frustration in his voice.

"Awe, don't be upset" I said in a baby voice and started to laugh. Running my hands up and down his arms I felt him start to run his fingers through my hair, hearing him sigh I tilted my head to look up at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly, my throat still aching a little.

"Nothing, nothing" he said forcing a smile on his face, giving him a disbelieving look he sighed again.

"I just can't believe that you're here with me, I thought that you have gone with Embry" he whispered, if I wasn't lying half on him I wouldn't have heard him.

"Edward, look at me, look at me. Edward I love you. I could never leave you" I whispered back seeing him flinch at the word leaving.

"You really don't know just how much I hate myself for leaving you but I thought that I was protecting you" he said looking down at me frowning.

"But you didn't I was still hurt. Physical pain is nothing to me after everything I have been through but emotion pain is the worst thing you can do to me" I whispered felling him pull me closer to his body.

"I'm so sorry" he said sounding broken and wanting to cry.

I smiled rubbing his chest comforting him and kissed his lips lightly as he deepened the kiss turning it from a light and soft loving kiss to a passionate, loving and fiery kiss. Smile I pulled away to get my breath back.

"Sleep Love, I'll be here when you wake up" he said tracing my cheek with his finger.

"Night" I whispered holding back a yawn.

"Night love" he whispered resting his chin on my head.

The next morning I felt a lot better. I moved out of bed before Edward could stop me and nothing hurt. Confused I lifted my shirt and the bruising had all gone, the scabs had turned in to healed scars and my ribs felt all healed. I looked over to Edward to see him confused as well. I ran down the stairs with Edward not far behind me, I ran into the kitchen were everyone was sitting around talking.

"Abby I'm so glad you know our secret" Alice beamed, not answering her I lifted my top up.

"Wow Abby, if you feel that way we could go into a more private room" Emmett joked, Rolling my eyes I heard Edward growl so I walked over to him wrapping my arms around his waist making him stop.

"No look, what do you see?" I said lifting my top up again.

"Scars" Emmett asked confused.

"Exactly, there's no bruises, nothings bleeding, nothings tender or sore and my ribs feel fully healed"

"But that's impossible" Alice mumbled, Edward scooped me up into his arms and ran for the hospital. At the doors he put me down wrapping his arm circularly around my waist as we walking to the front desk.

"I need to talk to my father" Edward said in an urgent tone.

"Ok he is in his office, you can go straight though" replied the woman at the front desk with a flirty smile. We walked into his office where I was greeted with:

"Abby what are you doing out of bed?" Carlisle said in a stern voice that sounded like a father scolding his child.

"Hello to you to" I joked making Edward rolled his eyes at me while I giggled.

"Look" Edward said as he lifted my shirt. Carlisle gasped in surprise; he walked over and turned me around.

"Nothing hurts?" he questioned and I shook my head saying no.

"No everything feels healed, like I had nothing wrong with me in the first place" I said with a shrug.

"I'll have a look at your ribs" After he had done some tests and had taken some scans and blood samples, Edward and I walked to the woods where I jumped on his back so he could run home to tell everyone the news.

"Well?" Jasper asked as we both walked into the kitchen hand in hand.

"We don't know. All that happened was that Carlisle ran some more tests, taken some blood and ran so more scans" I said gaining a nod from Jasper.

We walked into the piano room where Edward sat me down on his lap; I placed my fingers over his as he rested his head on my shoulder. After he had played my song we walked into the living room to spot a worried Esme and a shocked Carlisle, I stopped dead in my tracks upon seeing the piece of paper in between Carlisle's hands. Edward seeing my discomfort squeezed my hand and pulled me more into the room.

"Abby you might want to sit down for this" I nodded as Edward pulled me on to his lap.

"Well after I had done the tests, well I found something, that well shouldn't be there" he said and paused waiting for the information to sink in before he listed off the thing or things wrong with me.

"What?" I asked fearing the worst.


	22. Chapter 22

EDWARDS POV

I should of never have left her, I was a fool. Now that stupid mutt has feelings for her, thank god he didn't imprint on her that would have killed me.

But now she's with me I feel whole, I'm never leaving her side again. I looked down at my sleeping beauty and started to think about the convocation that we had about if she had died. I shivered at the through of her dying and I knew in my heart that I would follow her without a second thought. I felt Abby move but before I could stop her she got out of bed and lifted her shirt up. At first I was surprised and excited that she had lifted her top up giving me a perfect view but then when I looked at her more carefully I was confused when I didn't see her bruises and scabs. She ran down the stairs as I followed behind her, not wanting her to trip over something and fall. When she stopped in the kitchen where everyone was talking, everyone went silent as all eyes landed on her.

"Abby I'm so glad you know our secret" Alice beamed; not answering her Abby lifted her top up without a word.

"Wow Abby, if you feel that way we could go into a more private room" Emmett joked. I growled at the disgusting thoughts that Emmett was having about my Abby, I was about to pounce on him when I was calmed down with the help of Abby wrapping her arms around my waist lovingly. But to my displeasure she let me go and walked back to where she was standing before.

"No look, what do you see?" she stressed as she lifted her top up again.

"Scars" Emmett asked confused.

"Exactly, there's no bruises, nothings bleeding, nothings tender or sore and my ribs feel fully healed" she rambled on looking everyone over waiting to see their reactions.

"But that's impossible" Alice mumbled. I started to get worried so I scooped her up into my arms and I ran to the hospital. At the doors I put her gently down wrapping my arm around her waist while walking to the front desk.

"I need to talk to my father" I said urgently. Worried that something was devastatingly wrong with my angel but no matter what it was I was always going to be with her, nothing and I mean nothing will stop that.

"Ok he is in his office, you can go straight through" replied the woman at the front desk with a flirty smile. I ignored her and mumbled a few words under my breath knowing that none had heard want I had said we walked into Carlisle's office where we were greeted with:

"Abby what are you doing out of bed?" he said in a stern voice, folding his arms over his chest. Scolding her like a good worried father would.

"Hello to you to" Abby mumbled. I rolled my eyes at her while she giggled.

"Look" I said getting impatient as I lifted her shirt. Carlisle gasped in surprise; he walked over and turned her around.

"Nothing hurts?" he questioned shocked as she shook her head saying no.

"No everything feels healed"

"I'll have a look at your ribs" After he had done some tests and had taken some scans and blood samples; we walked to the woods where Abby jumped on my back so I could run home.

Sitting down on the bench I was content sitting here at my piano with the love of my life in my arms, her fingers over mine. Pretending to play the piano in time with me, smiling I moved my chin from her shoulder and kissed the back of her head lightly. the song coming to an end I stood up turning her around and sat back down, placing her back down on my lap. Looking into her eyes I got lost, just like I do every time I look into them and didn't even realise that we were both leaning into each other. Feeling my cold lips touch her warm, soft ones I felt like I was in heaven. Smiling into the kiss I didn't want to break apart, when the thought that she was still human nagged at my mind making my break the kiss so she could catch her breathe.

YOU POV

"But does this mean I'm part cat?" I asked hearing the news that Carlisle had found a rather large amount of cat DNA in my system.

"The term is Neko but I couldn't find hardly any human DNA in you" he replied back leaving back into the sofa, taking Esme's hand in his.

"But she smelt human before" I heard Edward mutter when I suddenly felt a throbbing pain on my head and lower back making me screamed out at the sudden intense pain.

"Abby. Abby what's wrong?" Edward asked panicking.

"My, my back and head" I managed to gasp out.

"Carlisle help her please I can't lose her" Edward shouted franticly.

"Put her down on the sofa, but put her on her side or front" Nodding he laid me down on my side, while he sat down on the floor in front of me. I let out a screech of pain as cracking noises where heard from my lower back and skull. Carlisle had to usher Edward out as my blood started too gushed out of me. My agonising screams echoed throughout the house.

"Abby, deep breaths, in and out" Carlisle said taking deep breaths to show me what to do.

"I'm… not… giving birth" I gasped out the pain was unbelievable, I could feel my skull break as something pushed through it and my lower back felt the same.

After about two hours of ear splitting screams, crying and shouting, the pain suddenly stopped. Everything seemed different but the same at the same time, all my senses were better, my balance as better. Curious of what I looked like I started walking to the bathroom when I was stopped by Carlisle.

"Abby… wow"

"What?"

"Go and see" He walked me into the bathroom with a hand on my back. I stopped at the mirror, first I looked at my eyes, they looked the same, and then my whole face and the scar had completely gone. Next I looked at my body and all the scars had gone, even the carvings were gone.


	23. Chapter 23

I started jumping up and down with joy until I saw something black and fury in the mirror; confused I put my hand on my lower back to feel something long, pulling it I yelped out in pain, looking down I did indeed see that I had a tail. Panic flooded me as I looked back into the mirror to see to black fury cat ears on the top of my head. I screamed again grasping the sink to stop myself from fall to the floor.

"Abby are you ok I…" I heard Edward say in a pained and panicked voice, but he trailed off as he saw my ears and tail.

"I'm going to take a shower" I grumbled pushing the boys out with my new found strength, not waiting for them to say anything about the new changes. After scrubbing the blood off of me I walked into the kitchen where everyone was sitting silently, waiting for me to join them. As I sat down Alice bounced out of her seat and ran towards me pulling me into a tight hug which would have crushed and killed a regular person.

"Can I touch them please?" she begged pouting up at me.

"Fine" I said in defeat after failing to resist the pouting. Alice lifted her hand, lightly touching my news ears making them twitch, giggling she ran her fingers over the black fur. Once Alice had finished stroking my new ears I looked at everyone else.

"Yes you all can touch them" I muttered rolling my eyes as they all smiled at me and started touching my ears and tail. I smiled enjoying the attention showing all of my new sharp kitty teeth at them all.

"Wow Abby you have teeth like a kitty" Emmett said in a childish voice.

"Esme, can we keep her?" Emmett added pleading jumping up and down on the spot.

"Ok" she said pretending to think about it.

"Thanks at least I know I'm loved" I mumbled. I felt arms snake around my waist and butterfly kisses up my neck. I turned around in Edwards arms giving him a kiss on the lips; he made the kiss more passionate as I purred while wrapping my tail around his waist. At the sudden noise I broke away from him with wide eyes as everyone else burst out laughing.

"At least you know when she's happy" Emmett somehow managed to say between his booming laughter.

"Ha-ha very funny Emmett"

"Aw did I hurt the kitty's feelings? Would you like me to get you a ball of string to play with?" I was pissed my eyes turned to slits as I pounced on Emmett hissing. A thud was heard as he hit the floor followed by howling laughter at the sight of Emmett's horror struck face. Edward came to help me up and lead me into the kitchen for some food.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Hmm chocolate chip pancakes please" I said rubbing my belly with a chuckle he got out all of the food needed and started cooking.

"Abby I have to tell you something else that's important" Edward said sitting down next to me, watching me eat.

"Sure, go on then" I replied with a mouth full of half chewed food.

"I'll tell you after your breakfast" he said smiling at me, nodding my head I continued eating. Edward took my plate and walked over to the counter, placing my plate in the sink. Walking over to me he held his hand out for me to take, smiling I placed my hand in his.

"Edward wait I have to grab my phone" I said getting out getting out of his grasp.

"Love you won't need it, if one of the family needs us I will hear them" he said pulling me closer to his body.

"I know but still" I said pouting, hearing him sigh in defeat I walked back up stairs and grabbed my phone.

Walking around in the woods with Edward next to me holding my hand, he helped me over fallen trees and slippery leaves.

"I can just carry you" he said slowing down at a stop wanting me to accept his offer, shaking my head I smiled back at him.

"Nope, it feels too good to be able to walk without anything hurting, to have you carrying me" I said letting his hands drop to his side while I span on the spot smiling, loving the feeling of being able to move without anything hurting.

Suddenly I was pulled through a bush to come to a meadow. It was beautiful; I went to sit down but ended up on Edwards lap. Looking around I let my enhanced eyes trail over all of the colours and fine detail I just wouldn't see with human eyes. The smells of the flowers, grass and most importantly Edward scent assaulted my nose, snuggling more into Edward I took a breath, inhaling his scent.

"Abby?" He asked wrapping his around my waist as I wrapped my tail around his.

"What" I said leaning back into his chest loving the feeling of his arms around me… so protective and slightly possessive. But most of all I loved him being back, just being so close to him again.

"Well there is something you don't know about Embry and the other guys in LaPush" he said slowly, placing a kiss on the side of my face. Gaining my curiosity I looked at him from the corner of my eye… what could he possibly know about the guys that I didn't… unless it was the secret, But if it was a secret then why did Edward know?

"Ok go on" I said having enough of all of the secrets; I just wanted to know the truth.

"Abby. They are werewolves. They turn into wolfs" Edward said pointing out the obvious at the end of his sentence but I held my tongue.

(Why hadn't any of them told me?) I thought looking down at the ground, picking a blade of grass between my fingers I felt betrayed and hurt.

"Abby please say something" Edward said desperately turning me around on my lap, speechless I just stared at Edward with a hurt expression.

"Oh love" he said softly pulling me into a light kiss, smiling into the kiss I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling myself closer to him.


	24. Chapter 24

"Wow" I said in a distant voice staring behind Edward at nothing, why didn't Embry or any of them tell me, I wouldn't have treated him any different.

"I thought he would have told you" Edward said looking down at me with love and adoration, stroking my cheeks with his index finger.

"Nope" I said popping the p. looking at him I pulled a fake smile on my face but when I turned around again to look through the trees surrounding us my fake smile fell into a small frown. Surly they could have trusted me with something like that; they know I would never tell anyone about them. Sighing lightly I tuned back to face Edward.

"And I don't care. I'm with you and only you, even though I'm pissed at him for not telling me" I added feeling Edward muzzle his face into my neck as I let a giggle out.

"I think we should go back now" I said standing up as the sun started to make Edward sparkle. Giggling, I ran back home with my new found speed, beating Edward to the kitchen.

I walked into the living room to find everyone else was sitting around watching TV. I sat down on the love seat and started thinking not realising Edward had come into the room.

(OMFG Emma, I have to go to school tomorrow and tell her that I'm living with the Cullen's. SHIT school) I thought moving my hands to my head. When finally I noticed Edward had already walked into the room as I stood up, I walked in front of the TV.

"Hey, bad kitty, move" Emmett tried to swot me away from the TV. Ignoring him I looked at everyone's relaxed faces, tilting my head to the side confused I heard a chorus of aw's from the girls.

"Guys, am I going to school tomorrow?" I asked feeling calm flood through me; shifting my eyes to Jasper I nodded my head in thanks.

"Eeep, Emmett" I hissed out feeling water being prayed on me, narrowing my eyes on the muscle man Cullen with a spray bottle in his hand.

"Bad kitty, bad" Emmett mocked smirking, I was about to pounce on him when Esme interrupted.

"Yes why" Esme asked calmly as if nothing was wrong, couldn't they see the tail and ears?

"Oh ok, but what about my ears and tail" I said panicking at the end of my sentence

Alice walked up to me talking my hands in hers.

"Ok, now take a deep breath. Now imagine your self without the ears and tail" I did exactly what she had said the moved my hand to my head not feeling two fluffy ears I sighed in relief and did a little happy dance that was cut short because Emmett was trying to out dance me. I mean how dare him! I smirked feeling my ears and tail pop out as I crouched down ready to pounce, my tail swishing side to side. As I hit Emmet making him fall to the ground, I heard everyone gasp. Confused I looked into the wall length mirror that was next to me to only see Emmett on the floor. But I was sat on his stomach!

"Cool I can turn invisible" I said happily ginning like a mad man with explosives.

I did what Alice told me to do before but imagine myself visible, I looked into the mirror and found out that it worked. I was suddenly scooped into cold arms that I recognised to be Edwards; I looked at everyone's shocked faces and giggled. Looking over to Carlisle seeing him giving me a confused look, giving him a cheeky smile I walked upstairs to mine and Edward's room with him following closely behind me.

It is now Monday and I have to go to school and face everyone, I'm so not looking forward to it. I walked out of the bathroom after getting dressed in black skinny jeans and a blue dinosaur top and walked into the kitchen to see Esme making me breakfast.

"Thank you" I said as she placed a plate of waffles in front of me, after eating I walked into the living room where everyone was waiting for me. Edward walked over talking my hand in his and led me to his car; opening and closing the door for me he floored it to school. Arriving into the parking lot, he helped me out of his car and we walked into the school followed by the rest of our family, feeling numerous pairs of eyes on me I shifted uncomfortable thinking that my ears or tail had come out. Edward feeling my discomfort pulled me closer to his side as I rested my head on his shoulder I felt Jasper calm me down.

Falling asleep in history is the best thing to do, well for me anyway, the teacher was just too boring now if they just played horrible history then I would be the one whom paid the most attention. Feeling a nudge in my side; I slowly opened my eyes, turning my head to face Edward wondering what he wanted.

Saying nothing he only smiled and lifted me to my feet grabbing my bag and walked us to our next lesson with his arm around my waist, wow he was really multitasking by holding me close, making sure I didn't fall flat on my face, stopping me from sleeping on him and making me walk… I know he is soo talented.

The first half of the day was easy he-he all I did was sleep in my lessons then have Edward walk me up when the lesson had finished and walk me to the next one. Upon entering the canteen everyone's eyes landed on me and Edward, I heard Edward growl so I rested my hand on his chest to calm him down and it worked. I stood in line with Edward when I remembered that I had forgotten something from my locker, I told Edward what I wanted and walked to my locker. Half way there I was stopped my Samantha and her groupies.

"I thought I told you to say the fuck away from the Cullen's" Samantha shouted glaring at me.

"Did you?" I asked playing dumb.

"You are a bitch and a slut. I bet Edward is really fucking half of the girls in the school" Samantha spat at me. I gritted my teeth together trying not to let my ears and tail out as well as not to rip her face off. I turned on my heel and started to walk to my locker when I felt myself slam into the lockers next to me, as the sound echoed through the school people started to crowd around to watch, hell some were even making bets about who would win. Pissed off, I turned punching her in the jaw making her fall to the floor; I kicked her in the stomach when I felt hands restrain me.

Narrowing my eyes I saw a fucking butch as fuck girl walk over and punch me in the stomach. I ripped my arms away from the girls, slammed them into the lockers then I punched the butch bitch to the floor.

Being lifted from the floor by cold arms snapped me out of my rage, I looked at him to see that he was glaring at the girls pissed off; he looked like he wanted to kill them, not like I would have stopped him if he tried to. I spat on Samantha, who was still on the floor.

"You know that, Emma is using you to get to Edward right, she hates your guts. She told me when she joined my group" she said laughing from her place on the ground; I looked away from her tears threatening to spill. Edward led me to his car helping my shaky form in, he drove home were I was pulled into a motherly hug by Esme.

"She wouldn't do that to me would she?" I asked Esme tears trickling down my face.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked in her usual motherly voice. Esme sat me down and I told her everything that had happened after I finished Esme looked worried.

"Are you ok? You did say that… that girl punched you" after saying that Edward turned to me, I lifted my shirt to see a very small bruise. I smiled weakly as Esme asked me what I wanted for dinner.

"Surprise me" I said giving her another weak smile. Edward pulled me into the piano room and sat me down on the stool.


	25. Chapter 25

Sitting down himself he gave me a smile and turned towards the piano, stretching his fingers he sighed lightly.

"I made you another song" he said in a light voice looking at me from the corner of his eyes. I gave him a genuine smile while I laid my head on his shoulder getting comfortable. Nodding my head I watched as his fingers skilfully sweep across the keys, humming softly I started to quietly sing unknown lyrics. After finishing the song we both heard Esme clap her hands. Turning my head I saw Esme watching both of us with a soft smile on her face.

"That was beautiful Edward and Abby your voice is amazing" I blushed just remembering that they had super hearing. Alice bounced into room followed by everyone else and I thought that now is the time that I should tell them about my past.

Emmett walked over to me giving me a playful slap on the shoulder.

"Abby you kicked ass" Emmett laughed out, I smiled at him about my victory as my tail started to swish faster, due to my excitement.

"Emmett. Don't encourage her about these things" Esme scolded as I giggled at him, for getting in trouble.

"Hmm guys…" I said getting everyone's attention but I noticed that Carlisle wasn't here.

"Is Carlisle still at the hospital?" I asked anyone.

"Yes why?" Esme answered.

"Well… I um want to tell you about my past"

"Well, I've finished cooking so, go and eat" I nodded my head as Edward led me to the kitchen by my hand; I smiled at him sitting down and started to eat.

"You had me worried when you didn't come back" he whispered into my ear making me shiver lightly. I looked at him, giving him a cheeky smile making him laugh.

"Are you sure you want to tell everyone your past?" he acted with concern laced in his face. I nodded my head as I finished my food.

"Yep, you all disserve to know and I know that you have been dying to know about it for a while" He just smiled and lovingly kissed the top of my head. About an hour later Carlisle walked through the door.

"Hmm, ok everyone. I'll tell you now" I mumbled knowing full well that they heard me. They all walking into the living room and sat down. Edward pulled me onto his lap wrapping his arms around my waist and I wrapped my tail around his.

"Well… ok so you all know that my parents hate me" I started and waited as everyone nodded their heads; sighing I looking down at my hands feeling my eyes water.

"When I tell you this I really… I just" I stuttered not being able to find my words.

"It's ok calm down love" Edward cooed in my ear running his fingers through my hair.

"Well… it's because when I was 14 my parents went out for a business dinner to seal a deal with some client, they were big business people back then. So they left me in charge of babysitting my two year old sister Marie. She was such a sweet girl, she hardly ever cried or had a tantrum and she was so cute" I smiled as I saw the image of her flash in front of my eyes. Shaking my head I lowered my head not wanting to look any their faces when I told them.

"Everything was going really well, by the time that my parents had gone out she was already in bed asleep so all I really had to do was just watch TV and pig out. But what I didn't know was that the baby monitor had broken" they looked a little confused.

"You know that they have little red bulbs and when where is a noise the bulbs light up according to the amount of noise" I explained gaining nods.

"well every time I looked at the monitor everything looked fine, my parents had rung me saying that they were going to stay in a hotel for the night and to go next door in the morning so they could help me looked after Marie, I stood by her door and heard nothing so I went to sleep" I took a deep breath as my voice started to shake, felt Edward tighten his grip on me.

"Well… when I walked into her room the next morning to check on her… there was blood all around her" I stopped talking for a minute, tears streaming down my face. I leaned back into Edward; he turned me around so my head was on his chest.

"I called the doctor and he said that it looked like she… had been crying all night and that she died from choking on her blood" I was full on crying and sobbing now.

"I… I hate myself for letting her die; I should have gone and checked on her or checked the monitor before. I should of done something but I didn't" I felt Edward rub my back to help calm me down, I took a deep breath and carried on.

"After that my parents started to beat me and I didn't do anything, I just let them do it with out a fuss. I believe everything they said. I believe that I dissevered everything I got from them. I tried to be everything they wanted in a daughter, I tried to be girly and popular, I was good, I cleaned the house, I did everything I could think of but every time I tried to impress them I got beat. I then understood that I would never be forgiven or even good enough of them. So I started to cut myself" I said looking down at my hands.

I cleared my throat and was handed a glass of water from Esme who looked like she wanted to cry. I thanked her as she sat back down next to Carlisle, I let my eyes wonder to my lap and I started to tell them the rest.

"I used to be popular, most loved girl. Every girl wanted to be me and every guy wanted to do me" I said with a bitter laugh.

"But that changed not that I'm bothered about that part, about a year ago, I was driving my car to school from my boyfriends house. His name was Jason, he was the quarterback and the most popular boy in school you know that blue eyes blond hair type, we did love each other so much, he was so sweet and kind" I sighed.

"But on the way to school I was driving and Jason though it would be funny to give me a love bite while I was diving. He… he" I sighed angry with myself and I felt Edward shift uncomfortably from under me, I turned to face him. His face was pained so I curled into him more and kissed his shoulder.

"You mean so much more to me" I whispered into Edwards's ear as he smiled and kissed me.

"I didn't notice an upcoming truck had swerved into our lane until the last minute and it… it hit him dead on… killing him instantly" I whispered fiddling with my hands.

"And of course everyone at school blamed me for the accident, all the 'friends' I had left me, well all accepted Emma. After it happened I started getting death threats and other things, hell. I still get the odd one or two" I said breaking down. Edward pulled me more into him placing kisses in my hair and on the side of my face.

"I started cutting again, I turned hollow. I had none there to help me. It got so bad that I was sent to the hospital for going to deep, when I went home the beating got worse. I was scared to go to school and go home; I had nowhere to go so I started walking through the forest to calm me down" I explained.

"And now I'm here" I said finishing my pity story of my past. I looked at everyone's faces to see worry, pain, anger, sympathy and some pity. I really didn't care for their pity. I looked down at my lap again waiting for the shouting, the insults and to be pushed to the floor, but none of that happened so I looked up to see that everyone had left the room. I looked back at Edward. He cupped my face into his hand laying a gentle kiss on my lips. I smiled weakly.

"So you don't hate me?" my voice cracking on the word hate.

"I could never hate you and if you get another death threat then I will hunt them down" he spat venomously.

"But everyone else…" I was cut off be Edwards lips.

"They still love you" he whispered into my ear as I let a sigh of relief out.

Again we were at school, I hated it. But I needed to find Emma I needed answers. I was walking to my locker with Edward by my side when I spotted Emma there.

I felt Edward tighten his grip on my waist. Emma rolled her eyes at seeing us.

"Hey Abby, Can I talk to you alone" she said glaring at me with a smirk stretched across her face.

"Ok" I turned to face Edward; I gave him a hug as he kissed the top of my head.

"Ok I'll see you in class" I nodded my head letting him go. I turned back to Emma and walked down the hallway with her not knowing that Edward and Alice were following us.


	26. Chapter 26

"I want you to dump Edward" she said in a blunt tone, folding her arms over his chest.

"And why would I do that?" I asked confused. I loved him so why on earth would I finish things with him?

"Because it's obvious that he just feels sorry for you, you're like his pity girlfriend. He probably thinks that he's doing his part for the world, dating a charity case" she replied as if she was the smartest person in the world. I shook my head not believing any of it, I mean if all she was saying was true then he wouldn't have told me about his family being vampires.

"I even heard him talking with his brothers betting on how long it would to him to get you in bed" I looked at the floor not listening to her bullshit but something caught me off guard. I never thought for a minute that she would blackmail me.

"And if you don't dump him, then I'll tell all the Cullen's about your past, I mean who would want a baby killer as there girlfriend, let alone a boyfriend killer, poor Edward would be scared for his life. Oh and I forgot to tell you that Jason is good in bed. He was nice and big" I hung my head and let the tears trickle down my face, I felt like slapping her. No. killing her but I didn't.

"He had to get some action from some where seeing as you weren't giving him any" she smirked at me. I slid down the locker as she laughed at me. I trusted her, with everything.

"Oh yeah and I was the one who told your daddy where you were" as soon as the words left her lips I saw Edward lunge at her. Oh god he had listened to all that, oh no and Alice too. I looked at the floor as Alice pulled me into her arms. I heard something that sounded like marble slamming together, looking up I saw Emmett wrestling Edward to the floor and Rosalie was holding Emma by the back of her shirt, looking very pissed off.

EDWARDS POV

After Abby had told everyone about her past, they all still loved her and I knew for a fact that nothing would change that. The next morning I walked into the kitchen to make my princess some breakfast. I placed two strawberry pop tarts on a plate for her, I frowned at the food. If it was up to me I would have made her something better. Upon hearing Abby stumble into the kitchen, I looked over to see her still in her pyjamas rubbing her right eye. I smiled, she was so beautiful. I still couldn't believe that she had forgiven me but I was happy that she did. I walked over to her embracing her in my arms. She giggled as I let her go unwillingly so she could eat her breakfast.

Arriving to school, I opened the door for her; she got out and waited for me to close the door. She wrapped her arms around my neck so mine naturally snaked around her waist, I leaned down to kiss her and when my lips met hers. Everything melted away; the only thing that mattered was her, my Abby, my love, my soul mate. I unwillingly broke the kiss as she needed air. But I was happy because I would never have to change her.

#flashback#

I was with Carlisle in his office while Abby was asleep.

"So did you find out any information about Abby's kind?" I asked.

"Yes I did and they have the same strength, speed, eyesight, sense of smell and balance; if not better then a vampire, but they can eat and sleep like humans" he explained looking interested. I smiled knowing that now I don't have to hold back when I kissed or held her.

"And it says here that when they finally grow there ears and tail, they freeze in age" My smile got bigger now that know that I can have my forever with her.

"Wow" he said in shock.

"What?" I asked getting worried.

"It says here that if they get pregnant and give birth before they get their ears and tail, then they die with in three days" I sighed in relief that she had her ears and tail, not that I would do anything like that with her yet.

#end flashback#

I walked into the school with my arm around Abby. I gritted my teeth at all the thoughts that some of the guys were having about my love. As we were walking to Abby's locker we spotted Emma, at hearing her thoughts I tighten my grip on her waist.

"Hey Abby, Can I talk to you alone" she said glaring at Abby with a smirk stretched across her face. I didn't want to let Abby go, I didn't trust Emma at all.

"Ok" she turned to face me; she gave me a hug as I kissed the top of her head.

"Ok I'll see you in class" I whispered into her ear as she nodded her head letting me go. She turned back to Emma and walked down the hallway with her not knowing that Alice and I were following them.

"Alice?" I questioned, she gave me a sympathetic smile and held onto me as I looked at her confused.

"I want you to dump Edward" I heard Emma said in a blunt tone.

"And why would I do that?" Abby asked confused.

"Because it's obvious that he just feels sorry for you, you're like his pity girlfriend. He probably thinks that he's doing his part for the world, dating a charity case" Emma replied in her know-it-all voice. God I wanted to rip her apart for telling Abby that pile of crap. I saw Abby shake her head not believing any of it, I let out a sigh of relief. I don't know what I would do if I lost her.

"I even heard him talking with his brothers betting on how long it would to him to get you in bed" I was fuming I would never, never do that to Abby I love her to much, hell I'd never do something like that full stop. But as she looked at the floor my heart stopped, she believed her.

"She doesn't" Alice whispered to me making me smile.

"And if you don't dump him, then I'll tell all the Cullen's about your past, I mean who would want a baby killer as their girlfriend, let alone a boyfriend killer poor Edward would be scared for his life. Oh and I forgot to tell you that Jason is good in bed. He was nice and big" I looked at Emma with hatred, she was hurting my Abby and none and I mean NONE does that, I started to struggle against Alice as I saw my angel hang her head and let the tears trickle down her face, my anger was taken away while I looked at Abby. I just wanted to hold her and make her happy.

"He had to get some action from some where seeing as you weren't giving him any" Emma smirked at her. Abby slid down the locker as Emma laughed at her. I started to struggle even harder to get to Abby who was now on the floor crying.

"Oh yeah and I was the one who told your daddy where you were" as soon as them words left her lips I lost control. She was the one who helped Abby get hurt. I was going TO KILL HER. I pounced at Emma after finally getting free from Alice but before I could kill the slimy bitch Emmett tackled me down to the floor where he wrestled against me from getting up. I looked up to see that Rosalie had picked Emma up by the back of her shirt.

(I'm going to kill this bitch) I heard Rosalie think, I nodded at her in agreement.

Once I had agreed that I wouldn't do anything Emmett let me go. I rushed over to Abby and started to check her for any bruises or anything like that after finding nothing I pulled her into my arms, running my finger through her hair to calm her down. I walked Abby to my car; we weren't staying at school I was taking her home.

From the corner of my eye I say Rosalie knock Emma out.

"Oops" she said in an innocent voice that I just had to smile at.

I opened my back seat door so Emmett could put Emma in. closing the door I walked to mine and got in. when Alice was in the car next to Emma I sped out of the car park one hand on the steering wheel and the other one holding my angel's hand.

Arriving home Esme walked out of the house with a worried and confused look.

"What's wrong?" she asked immediately looking at Emma in Emmett's arms. I only lead her to the kitchen where we sat down while Alice dragged Abby to her room. I told Esme everything that happened and she looked at the stairs that Abby was dragged up with sympathy.

"Edward I'm so glad that you met Abby. I have never seen you this happy before and I see Abby as my own daughter and so does Carlisle. I will stand by you anyway I can to keep you and Abby happy" I looked at Esme with the love only a son can give his mother.

"Thank you, you don't know how much that meant to me" I said in a soft voice.

"I mean every world Edward. So what are we going to do about this Emma" she spat Emma's name out venomously. I shocked to hear her talk this way and I guess that it showed on my face very well.

"None gets away with hurting one of my children" she said with pride and a little anger.

"I don't know mum, I really don't know" I muttered looking at the floor.


End file.
